Trying To Love
by yunconda
Summary: Jaejoong mempunyai seorang tetangga baru yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan tak sopan. Jung Yunho -nama tetangga baru itu- Yunho yang memang dari awal tertarik dengan Jaejoong berusaha mendekati dan memilikinya. Namun satu fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh Yunho adalah jika idamannya itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Bagaimanakah nasib Yunho selanjutnya? YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Triying To Love.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Etc.

Boyslove,mpreg,typos,alur suka-suka.

This is only a fiction,not real.

FF pertama yang dipublish,jadi sangat diharapkan komentar dan saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Jaejoong pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan,ia sangat sibuk walau hanya menyiapkan 2 piring. Ya,untuknya dan anaknya. Suaminya Choi Siwon ialah seorang Pilot senior yang tentu saja mempunyai jadwal penerbangan yang padat,bolak-balik dari negera satu ke negara lain. Bisa diketahui bahwa Siwon jarang pulang kerumah walau hanya untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Jaejoong memaklumi itu,dalam hatinya ia memang ingin bertemu dengan suaminya setiap hari. Berlibur ketika weekend tiba atau mungkin piknik ditaman yang sangat diinginkan Jaejoong sejak lama,ia ingin merasakan yang seperti itu,rasanya kehangatan didalam keluarga.

Pekerjaan Siwon lah yang menjadi penghalang,membuat waktu suaminya terkuras habis didepan kemudi pesawat bukan untuknya. Sebelum menikah Siwon memang telah membahas tentang hal ini dengan Jaejoong bahwa ia adalah seorang Pilot yang memiliki jadwal tak teratur dan padat yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus menerimanya demi sikap profesionalitas dalam melayani para penumpang. Dan Jaejoong menyutujui itu semua tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan rindu pada seorang terkasih.

Hubungannya dengan Siwon memang sangat ditentang oleh kedua belah pihak. Karena pernikahan sesama jenis sangat dilarang dan keluarga Siwon itu sangat taat pada agama. Namun Siwon terus membujuknya dan meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Hingga saat inilah mereka bersatu walau sebenarnya masih sering berselisih diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu mengusapkan tangannya pada celemek yang terikat dipinggangnya,masakannya sudah selesai dan ia akan bersiap-siap untuk membangunkan jagoan kecilnya Choi Changmin.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar anaknya,membuka pintunya pelan dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi semua bagian tubuh kecilnya.

"Sayang,ayo bangun" Jaejoong menyibak selimut dan menciumi pipi tembam anaknya.

Awalnya Changmin tak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Matanya yang besar masih menutup rapat. Jaejoong tersenyum gemas melihat Changmin yang pura-pura tak terganggu olehnya dan semakin menutup rapat matanya. Jaejoong pun mengigit pelan pipi putranya,lagi. Dan menepuk pantat Changmin.

"Umhh" Changmin bergumam pelan sambil menjauhkan pipinya dari gigitan Jaejoong. "Bangun sayang,ayo kita sarapan. Umma sudah menyiapkan makanan pesananmu sayang," Jaejoong masih saja menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Umma~"

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan dihadapkan dengan wajah cerah ummanya. Tangan mungilnya menarik leher Jaejoong membuat wajahnya beradu dengan sang umma. Changmin tertawa pelan,ia pun mengecup pipi Jaejoong. "Umma salanghae~" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin yang masih serak,bukankah seharusnya ia mengucapkan selamat pagi?.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa jika anaknya ini sangat romantis ketimbang ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan, Ayahnya saja hanya sesekali mengucapkan itu ketika bangun tidur,karena memang Siwon jika dirumah akan tidur sepuasnya akibat terlalu lelah bekerja dan tak sempat mengucapkan itu pada Jaejoong. Mengucapkan jika ia ingat saja mungkin.

"Umma juga mencintaimu sayang," Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan membawanya ke meja makan. Changmin yang digendong pun kembali menutup matanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Buka matamu Minnie-ah" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Changmin dan menariknya sambil mendudukinya dikursi. Changmin membuka matanya malas disertai wajah yang merengut sebal. "Umma masak apa?" Changmin bertanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sendok diatas meja makannya.

"Umma memasak nasi goreng kimchi,bukankah semalam kau yang menginginkannya?"

"Umh,akan Minnie habiskan kalau begitu" Changmin menyengir lebar menampilkan gigi susunya yang renggang,membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Arra,nanti siang Umma akan pergi sebentar. Minnie umma titipkan dirumah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menaruh piring bergambar Robocar Poli didepan Changmin beserta gelas berisi air putih.

Changmin langsung menyantapnya dengan sesendok penuh, "Aku ingin ikut umma" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ani,kau tidak boleh ikut sayang. Kau sangat nakal jika umma ajak ke Supermarket. Umma belikan es krim saja ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal,Changmin memang sangat keras kepala. Jaejoong pun berpikir cara lain untuk membujuk anaknya yang nakal ini.

"Dengan robot transformer bagaimana?" Changmin langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Oke,transfolmel yang besal ne umma. Minnie tidak mau yang kecil," ia mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum senang. Jaejoong memutar matanya malas,sangat tahu jika robot itu sangat mahal dan ia harus rela membagi uangnya dengan Changmin. Ia menyesal menawari itu pada Changmin. "Tapi umma jangan lama-lama" ujarnya sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya. Lalu Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

Tring!

Ringtone handphone Jaejoong berbunyi menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil handphone nya didekat kulkas. Meraihnya dan mengusapkan jempolnya dilayar.

-You have a new massage!-

From : Loved.

Hai sayangku..

Aku merindukanmu,aku sedang berada di Jepang.

Aku akan pulang lusa nanti

dan bertemu babyboy Chwang.

Tunggu aku.

Saranghaeyo.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar setelah membaca pesan dari suaminya. Suaminya akan pulang,itulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Pokoknya ia harus mengajak Siwon kencan berdua,dan harus romantis. Oh,lihatlah ia seperti wanita saja.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri anaknya yang masih mengunyah sarapannya. "Changmin-ah. Appa akan pulang!" Jaejoong berteriak senang sambil memeluk anaknya. Changmin yang memang sangat menempel pada Ayahnya sangat senang ketika mendengar itu.

"Woah!"

Changmin melompat lompat senang diatas kursi meja makan. Ia mengangkat tanganya senang dan berteriak lucu. "Umma umma! Aku ingin belmain dengan Appa!" Changmin berceloteh senang,ia sangat merindukan Ayahnya.

"Hum,tunggu saja ok?" Jaejoong mengusap kepala anaknya. "Arra cepat habiskan sarapan mu sayang,umma akan ganti baju sebentar." Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Changmin.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar utama dalam kamar apartment ini meninggalkan Changmin sendirian dengan sarapannya.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memilih baju digantungan yang beraneka ragam bentuk dan warna. Walaupun Jaejoong seorang pria tapi ia sangat memperhatikan penampilannya,ya bisa dibilang ia sangat fashionable.

Jangan lupakan juga berbagai perawatan wajah dan tubuhnya yang membuatnya selalu menawan dan mengagumkan. Bisa dibayangkan pengeluaran seorang perbulan dan Bahkan Jaejoong sangat menggilai barang-barang yang terbilang mahal mulai dari sepatu,backpack,aksesoris dan juga boneka gajah.

Karena alasan itulah Siwon sangat bekerja keras dalam mencari uang dan memang Siwon adalah Pilot handal yang bayarannya cukup membuat tabungan tipis. Ia berusaha agar dapat memenuhi sifat matre istri cantiknya ini,jangan sampai Jaejoong mengadu pada Ayahnya bahwa ia tak bisa membiayai Jaejoong bisa saja bukan ia diceraikan mengingat Jaejoong adalah anak kesayangan mertuanya. Oke cukup,ini berlebihan.

Pilihan Jaejoong jatuh pada sweater abu yang cukup tipis dan juga bawahan jeans ketat berwarna hitam,sepatu kets berwarna sama. Lalu aksesoris kalung dan cincin perak. Simpel namun elegan.

Ia merapihkan rambut blonde nya,mengoleskan minyak rambut agar terlihat sedikit mengkilap dan harum. Kemudian memoleskan sedikit lipbalm pada bibirnya yang memang sudah memerah alami.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat hasilnya,ia memang sangat pintar dalam mepadu-padankan style nya. Dilihat dari penampilan Jaejoong terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Oh god he is so perfect!

Setelah selesai dengan acara make up nya ia pun keluar kamar dan menghampiri Changmin yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Changmin dan mengecup pipinya "Ayo kita kerumah Kyuhyun," Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong mengambil sepatu Changmin dan memakaikannya.

"Umma tellihat cantik," Lagi-lagi Changmin berbicara seperti orang dewasa,membuat Jaejoong senang. Ia mengira jika besar nanti Changmin bisa menjadi pria penakluk wanita.

"Umma tampan sayang~" balas Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin,mematikan tv sebentar dan berjalan beriringan kearah luar.

Changmin mendongak untuk menatap Jaejoong dan berucap "Appa bilang Minnie yang paling tampan,bukankah begitu umma? Atau Appa bohong?" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Changmin,memang benar Changmin itu tampan.

"Arra arra,minnie yang paling tampan."

Mereka memasuki lift dengan Changmin yang berada disamping kirinya mereka turun ke basement,membawa mobil tidak masalah juga. Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jari telunjuk Jaejoong memencet nomor yang paling bawah. Sesekali ia melihat Changmin yang sedang bernyanyi dengan bibir yang maju kedepan.

Ting!

Lift terbuka,Jaejoong memegang lengan Changmin dan bersiap berjalan. Namun tiba tiba seorang namja tak dikenal menabrak Changmin. Changmin yang sedang bernyanyi pun tergantikan oleh suara tangisannya yang sangat menganggu.

BRAK! -Tabrakan pun tidak bisa terelakan lagi-

Changmin menangis karena kepalanya beradu dengan sebuah box besar yang dibawa namja itu. Jaejoong yang melihat anaknya menangis langsung menggendongnya.

"Huee umma sakit.. hiks"

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin dan menatap penabrak tadi dengan tatapan mautnya. Namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu pun merasa bingung,apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan juga kenapa anak itu menangis?

Yunho memang tak menyadari jika semua masalah ini ia lah pelakunya. Karena memang box yang ia bawa besar, membuatnya tak bisa melihat kebawah dan juga ia tak melihat jika box yang ia bawa membentur kepala Changmin.

Jaejoong kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah ada yang membuat membuat senyum anaknya terganti dengan tangisan. Ia tetap mengusap kepala Changmin dan berbisik "Jangan menangis sayang,sudah.. sudah" Jaejoong keluar dari lift tersebut dengan bahunya yang menyenggol Yunho kasar.

Yunho yang dilakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung. Menatap dengan tatapan datar tanpa salah.

Dasar orang aneh.

Tanpa peduli ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memencet nomor lantai tujuannya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho,penghuni baru diapartement ini,tepat disamping rumah Jaejoong. Yunho adalah seorang presdir di perusahaan besar Jung. Ia memang memilih tinggal sendiri. Ia sangat ingin merasakan kebebasan tanpa omelan ummanya. Yunho adalah pemuda tampan dan matang diusia yang sudah 27 tahun. Ia menyandang gelar sebagai CEO diperusahaan disebabkan Ayahnya telah meninggal dan hanya ia keturunan Jung laki-laki yang pantas mendapatnya karena kakaknya dan adiknya adalah seorang perempuan.

Dan soal peristiwa dilift tadi membuat Yunho sedikit penasaran dengan namja yang membawa anak itu. Dilihat dari penampilan namja tadi Yunho akui memang err.. cantik? Dan ia suka tatapan galaknya yang menurutnya unik itu kkk ia tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Yunho pun memasukan kode pin Apartementnya dan segera masuk kedalam,menatap sebentar isi rumahnya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Tidur sebentar bukan ide yang buruk. Pikirnya sambil meletakan sembarangan box besar yang tidak diketahui isinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berada didalam Supermarket sambil membawa troli yang sudah setengahnya terisi. Dan mungkin hampir semua tempat ia kelilingi,namun tak pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah dimasukannya ke troli. Ia terus berjalan,Jaejoong memang begitu jika belum semuanya terjamah maka ia tak akan berhenti(?). Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat sayuran dan daging, ia mulai memilih apa saja bahan yang akan ia masak lusa nanti. Ya,untuk menyambut suaminya.

Tring!

Sudah tahu bukan itu suara apa. Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi.

Dengan cepat ia membukanya,ia sangat yakin jika itu pesan dari suaminya.

Benar bukan?

From : Loved.

Sayang,kau ingin kubelikan apa di Jepang?

Jaejoong tersenyum,suaminya sangat perhatian dan peka,Siwon pasti akan menanyakan apa yang ingin Jaejoong beli ketika ia berada diluar negeri. Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai mengetik balasan pesan dengan cepat.

To : Loved.

Siwonnie bogoshipeo :*

Aku ingin dirimu saja.

Tolong belikan Changmin robot transformer,ne?

Jaejoong menekan tombol send dan menunggu sebentar balasan dari Siwon. Tak lama handphonenya kembali berbunyi.

From : Loved.

Baiklah.

Aku akan segera pulang.

See you baby.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membalas dan mengirimnya. Jaejoong sangat lihai dalam menulis pesan,ia akan sangat cepat membalas dan marah ketika pesannya tidak cepat dibalas.

To : Loved.

Arra,cepatlah pulang.

Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu.

*wink*

Ia tertawa geli akan balasan pesannya,ia memang sengaja menggoda Siwon. Siwon memang tipe lelaki yang jarang romantis dan tak pernah bisa romantis. Pernah sesekali romantis namun gagal,dasar payah.

From : Loved.

Sesuatu apa yang kau maksud hm? Haha.

Jaejoong tergelak membaca balasan Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba pipinya memanas padahal itu hanya godaan ringan,tapi Jaejoong senang karena sangat jarang Siwon menggodanya. Jaejoong langsung memasukan handphonenya,bisa dibilang gila ia tersenyum sendiri didepan Handphone.

Jaejoong kembali fokus dan melanjutkan belanjanya,ia harus segera pulang. Dan Jaejoong tak sadar jika ia telah berada disupermarket lebih dari 3 jam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dengan 4 kantung plastik besar,tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya. Tadinya ia akan sekalian menjemput Changmin,namun anaknya itu tak mau pulang sebelum matahari terbenam dengan alasan masih ingin bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin memang sangat senang jika sudah bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun anak dari temannya.

Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju lift dengan barang bawaannya. Ia sesekali mengumpat kesal,kenapa ini sangat merepotkan. Dan lagi ia tak menemukan satupun sekuriti yang biasanya akan membantunya membawa barang. Sial.

Jaejoong menaruh 2 plastik didepan lift,memencet tombol dengan tangan kanannya. Menunggu lama dan itu membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?!"

Kemudian,pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan namja berkemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan dalaman kaos putih polos,kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata musangnya dan kupluk berwarna biru gelap. Tampan dan seksi.

Namja itu sedang fokus terhadap handphone. Ya usut punya usut namja itu adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya,ia merasa pernah melihat namja ini. Oh great! Penabrak tadi. "Kau?!" Jaejoong bersuara heboh ketika ia ingat namja yang telah membuat anaknya menangis sedih. Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong,membuka kacamatanya dan menatap Jaejoong sebentar.

"Ye?"

"Ya! Benar. Kau yang menabrak anakku tadi!"

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin meminta maaf?!"

"Mianhamnida" Yunho berujar santai,menatap kembali layar handphonenya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal,ia masuk kedalam lif dengan matanya yang terus melirik kearah Yunho dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Ehem," Jaejoong berdehem pelan "Kau..Kau sedang apa disini?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho tanpa menatapnya,tatapannya lurus kedepan pintu lift.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "aku bertanya pada setan!"

Jaejoong keluar dari lift dengan hentakan kaki sebal.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku bertanya padanya,memangnya siapa lagi? Jelas-jelas hanya ada dia dan aku dilift." Gerutu Jaejoong tanpa menyadari jika dibelakangnya ada Yunho.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" Jaejoong terhenti,ia menaikan alisnya bingung. Lalu,memutar badanya kebelakang oh! Lelaki itu lagi.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tuduh Jaejoong,dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menatap Yunho dari bawah lalu keatas.

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya,ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat kearah Jaejoong. Mendekatkan mulutnya kesamping telinga kanan Jaejoong. Dan berkata "Menurutmu?" Yunho meniup pelan telinga Jaejoong,dan celakanya Jaejoong malah menutup mata menikmati hangatnya hembusan nafas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersadar,dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Yunho. "Yak! Dimana sopan santunmu? Tak tahukah aku lebih tua darimu!" Sewot Jaejoong dengan bibir yang bergerak seperti ibu-ibu komplek.

"Benarkah? Umurku 27 tahun. Kau?" Yunho bertanya dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Ini memalukan.

Faktanya umur Jaejoong 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yunho.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia menutup matanya dan berbalik. Ia malu.

Jaejoong mengambil belanjaannya dan pergi begitu saja,berlari pelan dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia paham jika Jaejoong sedang malu.

Menarik juga menggodanya.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya,kenapa aku bisa lupa jika belum berkenalan"

"Aku tertarik sepertinya" Monolog Yunho sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tangannya yang jahil memencet pelan bel didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Seorang Pria Tampan keluar dari pintu utama penerbangan disalah satu Bandara,kakinya yang jenjang mengambil langkah panjang. Tangan kirinya menarik sebuah koper hitam besar dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang topi kebanggaannya yang mencirikan ia adalah seorang pilot. Ia masih memakai seragam kerjanya,membuatnya sangat mempesona.

Sapaan demi sapaan mengalun disepanjang ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil,

"Siwon-ssi,mari kita minum bersama." Ajak salah satu pramugari yang masih memakai baju tugasnya,ia cantik dan mempunyai senyum menawan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Siwon dengan isyarat agar Siwon menghampirinya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Siwon.

"Ayolah Hyung,kita bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Maaf. Aku harus segera pulang. Anakku menungguku"

"Ah,baiklah kalau begitu. Aku maklumi karena mungkin kau merindukan keluarga kecilmu." Balas seorang Pramugara bernama Lee Donghae. Dengan anggukan kecil.

"Lain kali saja. Aku pasti akan bergabung dengan kalian,"

"Baiklah Hyung. Salam untuk istri cantikmu,"

"Dan juga Changmin" Lanjutnya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Geurom. See you" Siwon mengakhiri obrolannya,tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. Siwon merasa tidak enak menolak ajakan teman-temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ia sudah berjanji dengan Jaejoong akan pulang tepat waktu dan tentu bukan salahnya juga jika ia memang harus segera pulang.

Ingin segera memeluk dan mencium Jaejoong,dan menggendong putra tampannya. Ia tolehkan pandangannya pada jam yang terikat ditangan kanannya. Sudah jam 10 malam,ia merasa jika Changmin sudah tidur.

.

.

.

Siwon akhirnya sampai tujuan,yang menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit mengingat bandara dan apartementnya memang jauh. Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya yang disertai setelan celana panjang hitam yang sangat cocok dipakai dikaki panjangnya.

Ia turun dari mobil dan tidak lupa membawa koper besarnya.

Ia memasuki lobi apartementnya,dan langsung menaiki lift. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah istrinya,pasti akan sangat cantik. Ia rindu semua yang ada pada Jaejoong,omelannya,rengekannya,dan masakannya itu pun hanya salah satu sifat Jaejoong ia tak mau menyebutkan sifat unik lain istrinya. Karena ia cemburu jika orang lain tahu sifat absurd istrinya yang hanya boleh diketahui olehnya. Hanya olehnya.

CEKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya. Melepas sepatu dan menaruh koper begitu saja didekat pintu. Matanya mengelilingi isi rumahnya yang hanya ada cahaya temaram dari satu lampu yang berada didapur. Pasti mereka sudah tidur.

Siwon memasuki kamar anaknya terlebih dahulu,ia ingin melihat putranya. Dan esok ia janji akan mengajak Changmin ke tempat bermain dan ia juga akan memanjakan Jaejoong dengan mengantarnya ke Departement Store,pasti Jaejoong akan girang sampai lupa mungkin jika itu akan menghabiskan uang Siwon.

Kamarnya sudah gelap,Siwon menghampiri Changmin yang sedang tidur memeluk guling. Mengusap sayang rambutnya,ia senang bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat walaupun ia tak pernah bisa memantau setiap hari perkembangan putranya. Lagi-lagi karna pekerjaanya,ia sempat berpikir untuk berhenti saja menjadi pilot namun ditolak terang-terangan oleh Jaejoong.

Siwon mencium dahi putranya, "Selamat tidur sayang" ucapnya dan beranjak bangun. Sekarang ia akan menuju kamar utama,kamarnya dengan Jaejoong.

Ah,ia sangat rindu dengan istrinya.

Siwon masuk tanpa ketukan pintu,ia bingung ketika melihat kamarnya masih terang dengan gemericik air dari kamar mandi,dapat disimpulkan jika Jaejoong sedang mandi. Ia pun beranjak menghampiri lemari berniat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tak selang waktu beberapa lama,suara pintu terbuka terdengar dengan seorang yang memakai bathrobe putih dan kedua tangannha yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya,berjalan menuju lemari dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Ngg.. Siwon?!"

TBC

Marga Changmin diganti untuk menyesuaikan alur ff ini/? Dan sedikit aneh.

Berharap banyak yang minta lanjut ff ini hahaha. Banyak yang voment akan update cepat.

Sekali lagi diharap komentar,kekurangan apapun di ff ini tolong kasih tahu saya agar bisa diperbaiki dan lebih baik dichap selanjutnya.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Triying To Love.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Etc.

Boyslove,mpreg,typos,alur suka-suka.

This is only a fiction,not real.

FF pertama yang dipublish,jadi sangat diharapkan komentar dan saran yang membangun.

Enjoy!

Jaejoong terkejut melihat sosok tegap yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia tak menyangka jika Siwon akan pulang secepat ini,lebih cepat dengan apa yang dijanjikan. Dan tentunya ia sangat senang akan hal ini. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon,memeluknya erat. Membuktikan bahwa ia merindukan Siwon,merindukan perhatiannya. Yang selalu membuatnya berdebar padahal ia dan Siwon sudah hampir 5 tahun bersama. Namun,rasa getaran ketika pasangannya mencium masih ada.

Jaejoong tetap memeluk Siwon,kepalanya ia taruh didada Siwon. Mengusap-ngusapkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara manjanya yang membuat Siwon gemas akan tingkah istrinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Siwon membalasnya sambil mengusapkan tangannya dipunggung Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,aku sehat dan-" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya,menatap Siwon penuh minat dengan sepasang doe eyesnya.

Mengecup pelan pipi Siwon, "Semakin seksi" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Siwon tertawa akan godaan Jaejoong,inilah yang ia rindukan dari Jaejoong yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bosan berada dirumah dengan Jaejoong. Selalu saja ada tingkah Jaejoong yang membuatnya tertawa dan plus suara cempreng anaknya.

Mereka masih berpelukan untuk melepas rindu,Siwon memainkan rambut basah Jaejoong.

"Pakailah bajumu sayang. Aku ingin segera istirahat dan memelukmu semalaman" Ck,Jaejoong merutuk kesal akan pikiran kotornya.

"Ugh,kau merusak suasana Siwonnie"

Jaejoong menginjak kaki Siwon,dasar suaminya itu memang tak pernah paham. Ia kesal,Siwon tak memberinya Kecupan mungkin? Huh! Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang ia dapat. Lelaki memang tak pernah peka,omelnya dalam hati. Jaejoong-ssi apa kau sadar jika kau juga seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan keberadaanya. Melakukan tugas seperti biasanya yaitu menyinari permukaan bumi,cahaya nya yang terang membuat sebagian orang berdecak kesal karena sinarnya yang begitu berkilau menganggu suasana mimpi mereka. Namun ada juga yang menikmati sinar pagi sang surya itu,seperti burung-burung yang berkicauan saling bersahutan diatas awan,mengepakkan sayapnya dengan semangat seolah-olah mereka sedang menikmati indahnya hidup. Udara pagi yang berhembus seirama seakan menyapa pepohonan dan rerumputan.

Begitu pula dengan Siwon,sejak tadi ia sudah terbangun tetapi masih belum beranjak dari tidurnya. Malahan ia terus menyamankan posisinya dan menatap istrinya yang masih terlelap. Bahagia rasanya terbangun dipagi hari dengan kau bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai ada berada disampingmu. Itulah yang juga dirasakan Siwon,ia bahagia.

"Bangun sayang." Siwon menepuk pelan pipi jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bangun. Jaejoong ini tipe orang yang sensitif ketika tidur,mudah sekali bangun.

Jaejoong bergerak pelan,matanya masih tertutup dengan bibir yang berujar "Nhh,malas" dan ia pun malah membenarkan selimut dan juga memeluk Siwon. Kepalanya ia gerak-gerakan menentukan posisi yang nyaman.

"Kau harus membuatkanku sarapan,sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama," Siwon terus saja mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang tidur,bangun nanti pasti ia akan mengomel. "Sayang~" panggil Siwon lembut sambil terus mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Ugh~ Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" Omel Jaejoong disertai pukulan dikepala Siwon. "Kau menganggu saja Siwonnie." Jaejoong bangun dari ranjang,ia akan membersihkan wajahnya dan sikat gigi seperti biasa ia harus memasak sarapan. Korban pemukulan tadi tertawa melihat wajah galak istrinya,ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada dikamar mandi dan dengan usil ia mematikan lampunya. Jaejoong yang sedang cuci muka harus berteriak heboh pasalnya sekarang ini ia sulit melihat mencari wastafel. Karena seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh busa-busa sabun.

"SIWON!"

Setidaknya jika lampu menyala ia akan mudah menemukan kran dengan sekali membuka mata,dan kini ia harus mencari saklar terlebih dahulu yang membuat matanya perih terkena cairan sabun.

Siwon berlari keluar kamar dengan tawa puasnya sehabis menjaili Jaejoong,ah ia senang sekali bisa mengerjai Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan memasang wajah monsternya,kita tunggu saja. Puas tertawa,Siwon masuk ke kamar Changmin. Sama seperti ummanya tadi Changmin pun belum terbangun,matanya masih terpejam dengan bibir yang bergerak lucu.

"Jagoan ayo bangun. Appa sudah pulang" Siwon berbisik,menciumi wajah putranya dengan gemas.

"Appa pulang sayang" Siwon masih terus berbisik disertai dengan tangannya yang menepuk pantat Changmin.

"Humh" Changmin mulai bergerak. Pertama-tama ia meregangkan ototnya,mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Membuka mata dengan perlahan,ia belum menyadari jika yang dihadapannya adalah ayahnya.

"Halo Jagoan?" Siwon menyapa Changmin ketika matanya sudah membuka sempurna,Changmin yang masih terlihat ngantuk masih bingung. Namun tak lama ia bersorak girang dan memeluk Siwon.

"Huaaa! Appa sudah pulang~" Changmin langsung terbangun dan memeluk Siwon. Mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya dan dibalas Siwon yang mencium Changmin. Siwon pun menggendong Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Memutarkan tubuh Changmin yang membuat Changmin berteriak dan tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Suara alarm yang cukup gaduh terdengar diatas meja nakas,suaranya yang memekakan telinga membuat seseorang yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut mau tak mau harus membuka matanya dan mematikan alarm tersebut.

Yunho terbangun karena suara alarm yang sudah diatur dijam weker,dia melihat jam weker dan menghela nafas. Sudah jam 7 pagi,dan ia belum sama sekali bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Yunho beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan meminum air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Yunho berpikir sejenak,apakah ia harus membuat sarapan? Tapi ia menggeleng singkat,Yunho masih trauma ketika ia memasak hasil masakannya pun tak layak dimakan. Belum lagi akibat ulahnya counter dapur menjadi berantakan. Lebih baik ia langsung mandi dan pergi ke kantor,ia bisa sarapan di cafe dekat kantornya.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Changmin sudah duduk manis dikursi mereka,mereka sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang memasak sarapan. Changmin terus saja menanyai apapun kepada Ayahnya,membuat Siwon kewalahan menjawabnya dan juga ia jangan sampai salah menjawab pertanyaan anaknya agar tidak salah pemahaman.

"Appa appa! Minnie ingin ke tempat belmain" Rengek Changmin yang beringsut pindah kepangkuan Siwon. Menatap Ayahnya berharap ayahnya menyetujui ajakannya. "Baiklah sayang,kita sarapan dulu. Ok?" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan kembali mendudukannya dikursi.

"Oke," Changmin tersenyum senang "Umma ikut?" Tanya Changmin ketika Jaejoong datang menghampiri mereka dengan piring berisi makanan.

"Kau harus ikut sayang," timpal Siwon.

"Tidak mau,aku sedang kesal padamu"

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang,maafkan aku. Cantik?"

"Umma halus ikut. Minnie mau umma dan appa menemani Minnie,"

"Ayolah sayang. Kau boleh marah padaku,jangan membuat Changmin kecewa. Kita pergi bersama-sama."

Jaejoong memang sedang kesal dengan Siwon karena tragedi pematian lampu tadi. Jaejoong harus terbentur wastafel dan juga matanya yang perih akibat sabun cuci muka. Menurut Jaejoong candaan Siwon sangat tidak lucu. Dan ia sangat kesal akan hal itu,Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Baiklah aku ikut,"

"Kau memang harus ikut,aku takut tak bisa jalan-jalan lagi dengan kau dan Changmin" Siwon tersenyum mengusap kepala Changmin dan melanjutkan sarapan. Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ya. Kau pasti akan sibuk lagi bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sayang" -hm karena pekerjaan.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Ia akan pergi bersama keluarga kecilnya,membahagiakan anaknya dan istrinya. Jaejoong tiba-tiba masuk kekamar mereka usai memakaikan Changmin tentunya,wajahnya datar dan menghampiri Siwon. Siwon mengerti jika Jaejoongnya ini masih kesal,ia pun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Mengusap rambutnya dan berbisik minta maaf.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Siwon. Siwon mendengar isakan lirih yang berasal dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang mengumpul dikelopaknya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Siwon menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap air mata kesayangannya. "Maaf.." lirih Jaejoong dengan mata memerah menahan air mata. Jaejoong menyesal karena sudah mendiamkan Siwon sejak pagi,seharusnya ia tersenyum ketika Siwon dirumah. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Ia ingin Siwon pulang bukan? Jaejoong memeluk Siwon lagi.

Siwon menciup sayang kepala istrinya "Sudahlah sayang,jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu,kau sangat jelek" Siwon menhapus air mata Jaejoong. Mengecup kedua matanya lalu mencium bibir istrinya.

"Aku tetap tampan dalam semua situasi. Ingat itu" Siwon terkekeh, "cepatlah ganti baju,aku tunggu diluar dengan Changmin" Siwon menepuk pelan pantat Jaejoong dan mendapat pukulan tak elitnya.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga tiba ditaman bermain. Siwon yang pertama kali keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia menurunkan Changmin dan langsung menggendongnya Changmin mengoceh yang menunjukan kesenangannya. Siwon melihat Jaejoong mendekatinya dan menggandeng tangannya. Berjalan bersama-sama menuju pintu masuk.

"Appa ayo kita naik itu" baru saja masuk Changmin sudah rewel ingin naik ini itu. Selagi masih bisa dinaiki oleh anak-anak Siwon membolehkannya. Mereka pun menuruti Changmin ingin menaiki mobil balap,mendudukan Changmin dan berkata "Appa diluar pagar itu. Kau tidak boleh menabrak anak lain. Mengerti?" Changmin mengangguk paham,Siwon tersenyum dan keluar dari area permainan.

"Kau ingin naik yang mana sayang?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada dipagar yang membatasi arena permainan yang sedang dinaiki Changmin.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Jaejoong mendelik horror kearah Siwon.

"Aku kan hanya menawarkan,tak usah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta begitu sayang"

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan. Rayuan yang biasa mungkin. Tapi membuat Jaejoong malu,pasalnya Siwon mengatakan itu dengan suara yang bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang disampingnya. Dan karna itu mereka menjadi pusat tatapan orang lain.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Jaejoong mesra,meremas pelan pinggangnya dan mendapatkan cubitan dari Jaejoong.

"Ini ditempat umum Siwon!"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan manismu sayang"

"Siwonnie" panggil Jaejoong malas. "Pokoknya setelah ini kau harus menepati janji akan mengantarku belanja!"

"Baik nyonya."

.

.

.

Suasana kantor Jung Corp terlihat sepi karena para pegawainya sedang diam terduduk menatap layar komputer untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Itu pun sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan sang atasan,terlihat serius dengan paras tampannya yang memikat menggerakan tangan kirinya pada mouse dan mata musangnya menatap komputer dengan tangan kananya yang masih menanda tangani beberapa map yang berisi dokumen.

Inilah pekerjaan Yunho sehari-hari sibuk dan melelahkan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi,ia harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi seorang yang dihormati dan disegani. Tapi terkadang Yunho menemui titik jenuh dan terberatnya saat melakukan pekerjaannya,ia kadang lelah. Lelah pikiran dan raganya. Memikirkan bagaimana agar perusahaannya bisa terus stabil,lelah raga karena ia akan menghadiri rapat dan bahkan mengurus cabang lainnya diluar kota maupun luar negeri.

Dan kabar baiknya sebentar lagi nunanya akan menikah,dan calon suaminya pun akan membantunya dalam menghandel sebagian pekerjaannya. Dan ia sangat mengharapkan itu secepatnya,setidaknya pekerjaan nya tak terlalu banyak.

"Yunho!"

Yunho terkejut ketika seseorang masuk dan memanggil namanya,Yunho menatap malas ketika melihat sekretarisnya masuk dengan sangat tidak sopan datang keruangan atasanya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jangan berpikiran jika sekretarisnya itu wanita muda dengan pakaian minim. Tapi nyatanya seorang yang berdada rata dengan setelan jas hitam dengan wajah ya bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

"Ada apa Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho langsung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer.

"Eiei,ayo temani aku makan siang. Sajangnim"

Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun dengan alis yang menyatu,yang benar saja Yoochun seperti mengajaknya berkencan.

"Kau pikir aku wanita Park Yoochun?" Desis Yunho.

"Ya jika kau merasa" mengangkat bahunya santai dengan mimik wajah mengejek Yunho. Yunho bangun dari kursinya. "Sialan kau Park." Yunho berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangannya dengan Yoochun yang berjalan mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ya! Yunho tunggu aku" Yunho terus berjalan dengan tegap,tak perlu memperdulikan si jidat lebar itu.

Yoochun datang menyamai langkahnya dengan rangkulannya pada bahu Yunho membuat Yunho langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak usah merangkul ku Yoochun" Yunho mendelik kearah Yoochun yang ada disampingnya. "Aish kau ini tidak ada ramah-ramahnya padaku. Aku kan ingin berjalan bersamamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menjijikan. oh geez Yoochun! Yunho melihat kearah sekeliling kantornya,takut ada yang mendengar.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan arti tatapan diam kau.

"Yaampun,galaknya presdir Jung yang tampan ini."

Dan sukses mendapat geplakan sayang dari Yunho. Yunho segera memasuki mobilnya,tanpa diduga Yoochun pun ikut masuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ikut denganmu," Jawab Yoochun sekenanya,membuat Yunho menggeram sebal. "Jika aku ikut denganmu itu akan membuat uangku tetap berada didompet. Kau pasti akan mentraktirku kan?" Lanjutnya dengan nada bicara penuh percaya diri.

Sekarang Yunho tahu alasan kenapa Yoochun selalu mengajaknya makan siang,karena memang hampir setiap hari Yunho yang membayarnya. Dan bodohnya Yunho sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Yunho menghela nafas,menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan lagi-lagi Yoochun membuat Yunho kesal dengan menyalakan musik dan menyanyi dengan suara yang tak sesuai dengan alunan musik. Terpaksa,Yunho menggeplak lagi kepala Yoochun dengan sedikit ancaman agar dia diam duduk manis.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun turun dari mobil hitam milik Yunho dan segera masuk ke restauran. Ini adalah ide Yoochun menyuruh Yunho untuk datang ke restauran yang menurutnya enak dan Yunho menurut saja,malas berdebat dengan Yoochun.

Yunho berjalan lebih dulu,lalu ia pun duduk dengan meja bundar dan 2 kursi. Yaampun benar-benar seperti kencan. Ia geli sendiri melihat wajah Yoochun yang tepat dihadapannya.

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya pada seorang pelayan berseragam putih, "Menu,please" Ujar Yoochun.

"Silahkan Tuan" sapa sang pelayan,dengan sedikit bungkukan badannya tanda hormat. Menyerahkan buku menu berwarna merah maroon.

"Yunho kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Yoochun dengan matanya yang masih menatap lapar gambar dibuku menu. "Yang menurutmu enak saja." Jawab Yunho singkat. "Aku kebelakang sebentar" lanjut Yunho dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh Yoochun.

Yunho berjalan ketoilet ia ingin menuntaskan hasratnya,bagian ini tidak usah dijelaskan secara detail,seharusnya. Setelah selesai, Yunho mencuci tangan. Lalu matanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri didepan salah satu bilik pintu kamar mandi. Yunho mematikan kran dan mengusap tangannya dengan tisu kemudian menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Hai,nak. Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap kepala Changmin. Changmin yang memang masih mengingat kejadian dilift itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Sedang menunggu Umma" jawab Changmin membuat Yunho heran. Umma? Inikan toilet pria? Jangan bilang jika ummanya seorang pria? Tidak mungkin. Yunho menggeleng cepat karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan anak kecil ini.

"Huh dasal ahjussi jahat" lanjut Changmin sambil melipat tangannya didada. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya "maafkan ahjussi ne?" Ucap Yunho.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Changmin. Choi Changmin"

"Oh. Senang ber-"

Ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika seseorang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi "Minnie umma sudah selesai" Yunho menatap seseorang yang memanggil dirinya umma itu.

"Kau?" Jaejoong bersuara. Yunho terkejut jika umma yang dimaksud adalah namja galak itu. Yunho ingat jika ia belum tahu nama namja ini. Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung menanyakan namanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho,membuat Jaejoong menatap siaga.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Kim Jaejoong. Ah ani,Choi Jaejoong. Itu namaku" Jawab Jaejoong cepat ia langsung menarik tangan Changmin dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbengong. Yunho harus mencari tahu tentang incaran hati nya ini,dan juga apa alasannya Changmin memanggilnya Umma yang jelas-jelas jika Jaejoong adalah namja.

Yunho merapikan jas nya,dan berjalan keluar. Ia melihat Yoochun yang sedang menyantap makananya. Ia merasa ia cukup lama karena sampai-sampai makanan pesanan pun sudah tiba.

"Kau ini darimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Yoochun bertanya dengan mulut penuh. Sekali lagi,tingkah Yoochun yang tak sopan.

"Yoochun cari tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong,aku mau hari ini juga" bukannya menjawab Yunho malah menyuruh tugas lain pada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang membaca berkas yang diberikan Yoochun. Ya benar,itu adalah berkas tentang Kim Jaejoong. Seseorang yang sudah membuat hati Yunho bergetar ketika menatapnya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Umur 25 tahun.

Anak sulung dari pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul mempunyai adik bernama Kim Junsu.

Lulusan Toho University dengan jurusan desainer.

Tahun 2011 telah menikah dengan seorang Pilot bernama Choi Siwon dan membuatnya memakai marga Choi. Telah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Choi Changmin yang berumur 4 tahun. Changmin adalah anak kandung mereka,Jaejoong seorang Male Pregnancy.

Itulah Salah satu kalimat yang pertama kali dibaca oleh Yunho,sebenarnya masih beberapa lembar mengenai Kim Jaejoong tapi ia malas membacanyq. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan jika hatinya tak rela dengan sekelebat kata telah menikah. Ya Tuhan,idamannya telah menikah. Ia tak mungkin kan merusak rumah tangga orang lain,ia tak sejahat itu. Namun dilain sisi ia harus rela melepaskan Jaejoong.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi,memijat pelipisnya. Ia menyukai Jaejoong,mungkin. dan harus menerima kenyataan jika orang yang ia sukai sudah menikah. Ia benci rasa ini,rasa mencintai tapi tidak dapat memiliki. Ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dengan kekasihnya dulu,bukan karena sudah menikah.

Yunho harus mengubur perasaan ini lebih awal ia takut jika rasa ini akan bertambah dan membuatnya sakit hati. Dan lagi ia bertetangga dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin mulai hari ini ia harus siap apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Dan juga. Kim Jaejoong seorang Male pregnancy . Keuntungan yang berlipat jika ia bisa memiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho berpikir ia seperti orang jahat yang berencana merebut Jaejoong dari pelukan Suaminya.

"Bagus. Kim Jaejoong,kau membuat rasa cintaku bangkit" Yunho bangun dari duduknya,ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dan berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong ataupun rivalnya Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya,ia sedang berada didalam lift dan menunggu untuk sampai dilantai tujuannya. Namun tak disangka ketika pintu lift terbuka Yunho disuguhkan pemandangan yang amat sangat menyesakkan.

Bagaimana tidak menyesakkan? Yunho melihat dua orang sedang bermesraan tak tahu situasi dan tempat.

Yunho menginterupsi keduanya. Dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan minta maaf dari Siwon dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam apartemen yang membuat Yunho semakin panas.

Yunho yang berjalan dibelakang mereka pun pura-pura tak peduli. Yang membuat Yunho mengumpat kasar. Disertai tendangan dipintu rumah kedua sejoli itu. Yunho tidak peduli jika itu membuat dentuman keras,yang ia rasakan hanya cemburu yang menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan voment dichapter 1. Maaf juga disini Jaejoongnya masih sama Siwon kkk. Jarang-jarang kan ada ff yang Yunho nya dinistain?😂😂

Maklumin ya kalo ada typo,dan chap 2 ini ga diedit sama sekali-_-

Ini ya lanjutannya hahaha. Perlahan-lahan konflik akan keluar kok,ditunggu aja. Berusaha tetap update cepet dan semoga saja idenya ga buyar. Tetap kasih komentarnya ya.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**T** **rying to love.**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Etc.**

 **Boyslove,Mpreg,typos,alur suka-suka.**

 **This is only a fiction,not real.**

 **Ff pertama yang dipublish,jadi sangat diharapkan komentar dan saran yang membangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Suara tv mengisi suasana hening diruang tengah dengan Jaejoong dan Siwon yang duduk disofa. Siwon sesekali memainkan helaian rambut blonde Jaejoong dan sebaliknya Jaejoong hanya bersandar pada dada Siwon dengan remote tv ditangan kanannya,sedari tadi ia hanya memencet tombol remote bingung ingin menonton apa.

Fiuh.

Jaejoong bosan. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon menarik dagunya membuat Jaejoong mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Saranghae."

Heol? Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon mengatakan itu? Aneh. Bukannya ia tidak senang tapi menurutnya ini sangat tidak pas. "Kau harus bahagia jika tidak ada aku." Lanjut Siwon yang disambut tatapan bingung oleh Jaejoong.

Ada apa?

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya,menekannya dan memutar kekanan kekiri.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjadi tak enak hati. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Tentu aku akan bahagia bersamamu," Jaejoong mencium bibir Siwon pelan,sedikit melumatnya dan dibalas oleh Siwon.

Setelah beberapa kecupan. Siwon langsung memeluk Jaejoong,ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia gelisah ketika ia harus pergi jauh meninggalkan keluarganya,ia takut. Takut sekali jika ia tidak ada Jaejoongnya akan diganggu,mengingat Jaejoong sejak dulu menjadi incaran banyak lelaki yang berstatus seme dan ia lebih takut lagi jika seandainya rasa cinta Jaejoong semakin berkurang untuknya. Ia tidak mau.

Siwon mencium lama kening Jaejoong,entahlah kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti ini. Menjadi Pilot memanglah cita-citanya sejak kecil dan ia tak mudah begitu saja untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya harus latihan keras dan sungguh-sungguh dengan jangka waktu yang tak sedikit.

Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu Siwonnie? Apa aku berbuat salah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini hah? Hiks"

Cerocos Jaejoong dengan airmata yang terus mengalir,Ya Tuhan ia telah membuat istrinya menangis lagi.

"Jawab aku Siwon?!" Jerit Jaejoong karena tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Siwon.

Siwon mengusap air mata kekasihnya dengan ibu jari,Siwon senang bahkan bahagia bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong. Selama ini ia dihantui rasa bersalah karena ia terus-terusan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Kumohon jangan menangis sayang. Aku hanya takut-" Jawab Siwon disertai dengan ciuman lembut dibibir Jaejoong.

"Aku takut jika rasa cintamu berkurang padaku,kau tahu aku tak bisa setiap waktu bersamamu,mendampingimu,bahkan aku tak bisa memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja atau tidak," Jelas Siwon yang membuat Jaejoong menangis lebih keras,airmatanya pun mulai turun dengan derasnya,hidungnya memerah.

Oh isakan suara tangisnya sangat memilukan.

"Bodoh! Hiks- mana mungkin aku begitu Siwon! Aku mencintaimu- hiks tetap mencintaimu!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan pukulan keras didada Siwon. Jaejoong tak habis pikir kenapa Siwon bisa berpikiran sedangkal itu? Tak tahukah ia sedikit merasa sakit hati ketika Siwon berbicara seolah-olah sedang mengukur rasa cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu! Jangan berpikiran hal konyol lagi. Aku benci hiks" Siwon merasa bersalah,seharusnya ia berbicara pelan-pelan agar tidak membuat istrinya sedih. Dan bodohnya ini sudah terjadi,untung saja tidak ada Changmin. Anak itu pasti akan memukulnya karena sudah membuat umma nya nangis ,Changmin memang anak yang sangat possesif.

"Astaga sayang. Maafkan aku sayang-ku" Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong supaya membuatnya tenang. "Aku juga mencintaimu,sangat. Jangan menangis lagi,hm?" Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia lega sekarang,keganduhan dalam hatinya terjawab sudah. Jaejoongnya mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya.

"Hiks Kau yang membuatku menangis! Hiks. Belikan aku es krim sebagai pertanggung jawaban,"

"Hahaha apapun untukmu nyonya,"

"Aku laki-laki Siwon! Jangan memanggilku nyonya" Jaejoong meninju dada Siwon. Siwon meringis pelan memegangi dadanya dengan memasang wajah semenderita mungkin Jaejoong yang melihatnya merasa geli melihat wajah Siwon yang sedikit... horror? Kkk.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,kau sangat jelek!"

"Dan kau yang paling tampan," Balas Siwon dengan mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Anak pintar" Jaejoong tersenyum senang mengacak rambut Siwon seperti Siwon adalah anak kecil.

Siwon merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda persegi panjang dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Kau ingin memesan es krim apa?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang menelepon delivery salah satu toko es krim.

Omo! Jaejoong terkejut ah,suaminya memang yang terbaik. Padahal ia hanya bercanda tadi meminta es krim,tapi tak apa ia bisa makan es krim sepuasnya kekeke. Jangan sampai Changmin mengetahui ini bisa-bisa ia hanya mendapat sesuap saja. Anak itu memang sangat rakus dan pelit.

"Aku ingin es krim vanilla 1 cup yang besar. Lalu rasa coklat,stroberi,matcha,emm.. dan rasa cintamu hahaha"

Aigoo. Jaejoong tertawa geli mendengar gombalannya sendiri,Siwon tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Yunho hari ini sedang ada dirumahnya Ummanya yang bawel itu menyuruhnya pulang hanya untuk mencicipi hasil masakannya,dengan ancaman jika ia tidak datang ia akan dijodohkan dengan putri sulung keluarga Go,kekanakan. Yunho heran ini sudah zaman modern tapi perihal tentang perjodohan ternyata masih ada. Well,ini sangat mengesalkan. Yunho bahkan harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk itu diatas meja. Kalau bukan ibunya ia tentu sangat malas sungguh.

Sekarang ia sedang disuguhkan dengan beberapa mangkuk berbagai macam isi dan berkuah. Seharusnya ia membawa Yoochun tadi,anak itu kan sangat suka makanan gratis. Mungkin ia bisa membungkusnya untuk diberikan pada Yoochun. Ide bagus.

Tuan muda Jung sepertinya sangat perhatian.

"Makanlah sayang" Nyonya Jung menyendokan kuah sup buatannya dan bersiap akan menyuapkan Yunho. Tapi ditolak oleh Yunho,Ummanya ini keterlaluan apa ia tidak lihat badannya sudah sebesar ini masih ingin menyuapinya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang terkenal arogan ini jika ketahuan masih disuapi oleh ummanya.

"Aish umma aku sudah besar!" Geram Yunho,ia pun memasukan sendok itu cepat dengan wajah merengut.

"Nuna dan Jihye dimana?" Tanya Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

"Yun apa kau sudah menemukan calon?" Bukannya menjawab malah mempertanyakan hal lain.

Yunho tersedak dan menatap ummanya.

"Belum," Jawab Yunho singkat sambil terus menyuapkan masakan ummanya. Tak buruk juga rasanya dan ia malah ketagihan kkk.

"Aish sampai kapan kau akan melajang? Kau tahu putri teman umma ada yang menyukaimu"

"Ya hanya menyukai fisik dan uangku. Aku mencari pendamping yang tulus umma dan itu sulit" jelas Yunho sebal,selalu saja membahas tentang ini. Ia bosan dan merasa tersudut. Dan hatinya berkata jika Jaejoong lah jodohnya. Ya dalam mimpi.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu"

"Sudahlah umma. Umma tak usah repot-repot mencarikanku seorang wanita,aku belum siap membina rumah tangga," Jelas Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas Nyonya Jung.

Sungguh. Ia menyukai seorang lelaki apakah ummanya akan menerima?

"Aku selesai. Tolong bungkuskan untuk Yoochun juga,Umma"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk dan berjalan kedapur,sedangkan Yunho membawa mangkuk bekas sup tadi ke tempat cuci piring. Mengusap bibir sexy-nya dengan selembar tisu dan berjalan menghampiri ummanya untuk mengambil bungkusan sup tadi. Nyonya Jung memberikan paperbag berisi sup itu kepada Yunho.

"Hati-hati dijalan,"

"Ya." Yunho mengecup pipi ummanya dan berlalu keluar,ia harus cepat-cepat ke kantor dan menyelasaikan semua kerjaan yang tertunda. Ia sangat malas jika nanti sampai lembur,perutnya kini sudah terisi penuh. Dan berharap ia bisa dengan semangat mengerjakannya.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya langkah tegapnya melangkah kedalam kantor suara derap langkahnya sedikit keras mengalun didalam kantor. Ada beberapa karyawan yang menyapanya dan membungkuk hormat. Bahkan Hampir semua wanita yang bekerja disini menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip,oh ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho? Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi pun Yunho terlihat tampan dan hot. Benar-benar idaman.

Yunho sedang berada didalam lift. Tujuan ia sekarang adalah ruangannya. Dilift ada seorang wanita yang awalnya Yunho berpikir jika wanita itu adalah karyawannya. Namun jika ditatap lebih detail sepertinya bukan. Mana mungkin seorang pegawai memakai dress selutut dengan perhiasan dimana-mana. Yunho tetap memasang wajah datarnya tanpa berniat membuka suara,ia memang orang yang irit bicara dan tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi.

Wanita tersebut menoleh kearah Yunho. Awalnya Yunho tak peduli namun wanita itu memandang nya dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Wanita menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang dibuat semenggoda dan semenarik mungkin. Yunho pun menatap balik wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya,ia tidak suka jika seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda tapi pengecualian untuk Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati ia rela ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho keluar dari lift. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Yoochun sebentar untuk memberikan sup buatan ummanya tadi tetapi ada seseorang yang beraninya mencekal tanganmya. Yunho berbalik menatap orang yang memegang tangannya itu,wanita tadi.

"Kau kah Jung Yunho?"

Yunho diam. Mata musangnya memperhatikan wajah wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu namanya?

"Perkenalkan. Aku Go Ah Ra" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya didepan Yunho. Yunho sedikit ragu,namun ia pun membalas jabatan tangan wanita bernama Go Ah Ra ini.

"Ya aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sangat singkat,padat dan jelas. Sebenarnya sih Yunho biasa saja tidak terlalu senang bisa berkenalan dengan wanita ini. Tapi sebagai seorang pria sejati ia harus menghormati seorang wanita.

"Aku sibuk. Permisi" Yunho berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum. Benar apa yang dikatakan ummanya jika Jung Yunho itu sangat tampan dan juga kaya raya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut padanya ia harus rajin perawatan agar Yunho mau memandangnya lama-lama. dan sayangnya itu tidak mungkin. Yunho lebih dulu telah menetapkan isi hatinya pada seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong istri orang lain.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong sedang berada didalam mobil bersama Changmin. Ia habis menjemput Changmin lalu mengajaknya pulang namun Changmin malah menyuruhnya berhenti sebentar direstoran. Jaejoong menuruti saja kemauan Changmin,bisa gawat jika nanti Changmin akan menangis dan Jaejoong pusing jika harus mendengar jeritan Changmin yang bisa membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Umma ayo kita duduk disitu" Changmin menarik ummanya ke meja yang berada diujung dekat jendela dan ya dekat tempat es krim.

Dasar,ia sangat tahu tabiat Changmin yang menyukai semua makanan. Ia memilih tempat ini agar ia bisa bulak-balik mengambil es krim sesukanya.

"Cepat pesan makananmu sayang. Jangan sampai kita pulang larut malam" Ujar Jaejoong. Ia harus mengirim pesan terlebih pada Siwon jika mereka sedang berada direstoran.

"Umma aku mau ini" tunjuknya pada salah satu gambar dan langsung dicatat oleh pelayan. "Ini juga umma! Dan ini 2 ne" ucapnya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak minnie,nanti tidak habis"

"Uhhh bukankah umma sendili yang selalu mengatakan pada Min makanlah yang banyak agal cepat besal."

Skakmat.

Jaejoong berasa sedang berbicara dengan orang dewasa,pintar sekali menjawab. Namun memang benar jika ia selalu mengatakan itu pada Changmin,benar-benar anak ini.

"Umma?"

"Hmm?"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya ketika ummanya malah sibuk dengan handphonenya. Padahal ia ingin bercerita.

"Umma!" Teriakan Changmin membuat seisi restoran menoleh. Lebih-lebih mereka mungkin akan heran jika ia seorang namja dipanggil umma.

"Kecilkan suaramu Changmin!"

"Huh umma saja yang tidak mendengal. Minnie ingin belcelita"

Jaejoong menaruh handphone nya dan menatap Changmin.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mencondongkan badannya kearah Changmin siap mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tadi Kyu bilang jika Min sangat tampan~ Min senang sekali" Hm. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya,dia kira apa ceritanya yang ia kira Changmin akan bercerita hal serius. Tapi ternyata hanya ini.

Jaejoong kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Dan menjawab Changmin sebal.

"Itu namanya bukan cerita Minnie" Jaejoong mencubit bibir Changmin lalu menariknya ke depan.

"Mm-mm.. Umma!"

Jaejoong tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Changmin,bibirnya pun memerah karena cubitannya. Ia ingin mencubitnya lagi tapi kekasih sejati Changmin datang.

"Yeay! Makanan datang~" seketika Changmin lupa dengan ceritanya. Makanan memang selalu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

Jaejoonh tidak jadi mencubitnya. Ia pun sibuk menyuapi Changmin. Changmin terus berceloteh padahal ia sedari tadi bilang jangan berbicara ketika makan. Tapi mirisnya itu hanya berlaku sebentar saja lalu Changmin memulai dongeng barunya.

"Umma ayo makan. Umma terlihat kulus" Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyuapkan nasi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terharu dibuatnya. Ia tersenyum dan terus memakan suapan Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho masih berada diruangannya. Ia sedang merapihkan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan yang tak mungkin dimengerti orang biasa,harus berpendidikan dan mempunyai logika tinggi. Sebenarnya masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai tetapi Yunho sudah lelah dan merindukan suasana kamarnya. Ia akan langsung tidur dan terbangun setelahnya untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk dan menghampiri Yunho dengan senyuman yang menurut dirinya manis. Yunho sudah tahu pasti Yoochun akan meminta sesuatu,terlihat dari senyumannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Antarkan aku pulang. Mobilku sedang dibawa si dungu Choi Seunhyun."

Nahkan,benar perkiraannya.

"Malas. Kau seperti seorang gadis perawan saja meminta diantar,kau pria Yoochun" Tolak Yunho tegas,sudah tahu ia baru akan pulang. Sudah dipastikan bukan jika ia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Mengemudi juga butuh tenaga,apalagi rumah Yoochun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan arah rumahnya.

Yoochun mencebir. Ia tak mungkin kan akan merengek-rengek pada Yunho? Ya itu memang memalukan.

"Aku pulang." Pamit Yunho

"Ck,kau tega sekali Yunho"

"Oh iya Yoochun. Selidiki seorang wanita bernama Go Ah Ra. Lalu setelahnya cari tahu kenapa wanita itu bisa datang kesini tanpa ada kepentingan sama sekali"

"Siapa itu Go Ah Ra?"

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah selesai menyelidikan"

Benar juga. Tidak ada gunanya ia bertanya.

Yoochun pulang terpaksa diantar supir taksi. Hah,uang kencannya berkurang. Yunho malas jika ia mengantarkan Yoochun karena memang arah jalan menuju rumahnya itu lawan arah dengan rumah Yunho dan Yunho tidak mau lama-lama didalam mobil.

Awas saja si Jung itu tega-teganya meninggalkannya dikantor sendirian. Salah kau sendiri Yoochun-ssi meminta sesuatu seenak jidat luasmu itu luasmu itu. Yunho mampir sebentar ke supermarket,ia akan membeli beberapa kaleng minuman untuk menemaninya begadang nanti. Beberapa cup ramen juga dibelinya,hanya tinggal menuangkan air panas dan bumbu tak sulit bukan?

Yunho langsung membayar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartement. Ia tetap fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Seharian ini ia belum melihat Jaejoong sama sekali ia ingin melihat tatapannya Jaejoong. Ah ia merindukan istri orang lain,bajingan.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang menunggu Jaejoong pulang sambil menonton televisi.

Ini sudah jam 8 malam,kenapa belum pulang juga? Siwon ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Ya tentang jadwal pekerjaannya kini,ia berharap jika Jaejoong tidak marah nanti.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka dengan teriakan bocah kecil. Siwon merindukan anaknya. Ia pun bangun langsung memeluk Changmin.

"Darimana saja hm? Kau malah meninggalkan Appa. Bukankah kita akan bermain bersama?" Tanya Siwon pada Changmin yang dibalas dengan kecupan singkat dipipinya.

"Mian appa,besok saja kita belmain. Ok?"

"Ok" Siwon mencium anaknya gemas,inilah anak pertama yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Siwon dan Jaejoong. Kandungan Jaejoong sempat terancam gugur dulu karena memang Jaejoong adalah orang yang tak mau diam dan selalu meminta menemaninya pergi

Siwon menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk disofa,ia menurunkan Changmin dan mencium mesra istrinya.

"Aku kira kau kemana," Ujar Siwon.

"Ya kau mengira ku akan selingkuhkan Siwon?" Ketus Jaejoong.

"Tadinya,tapi sekarang tidak"

"Akan aku tendang kau berani menuduhku seperti itu"

Yaampun. Galak sekali bukan? Jaejoong menatap Siwon tajam. Tapi Siwon malah mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali tak peduli jika Changmin masih ada disekitar mereka.

"Umma Min mau susu" Ucap Changmin sambil menarik-narik baju bagian bawah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Masuklah kekamar duluan. Umma akan ganti baju sebentar" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong masuk kekamar terlebih dahulu untuk berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur.

"Kembalilah kesini setelah Changmin tertidur. Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu sayang." Teriak Siwon ketika Jaejoong sedang berada didapur membuat sebotol susu untuk Changmin.

"Ya Siwonnie."

Jaejoong masuk kekamar Changmin dengan botol susu ditangannya. Ia pun ikut berbaring dan menyerahkan botol susu kearah Changmin.

"Umma aku ingin mendengar dongeng"

"Dongeng apa?"

"Pangeran kodok. Ayo umma bacakan" Jaejoong mengambil buku dongeng ia menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. Mulai membacakan kalimat demi kalimat cerita tersebut,tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Changmin. Tak lama,hanya butuh selembar bacaan dongeng Changmin sudah tertidur. Changmin memang jika perutnya sudah kenyang pasti akan tertidur.

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur Changmin. Menarik selimut dan menyelimuti putranya sampai dada. Lalu Mengecup kedua pipi Changmin. Sekarang ia akan menemui Siwon diruang tengah.

Jaejoong membuat minuman terlebih dahulu,ia pun menyerahkan mug nya kepada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang disampingnya menyuruh untuk duduk.

"Kemarilah"

Jaejoong duduk disamping Siwon. Meminum minumannya sambil menatap Siwon.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Bicaralah," Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon.

"Aku mendapatkan tugas," Kata Siwon.

"Tugas apa?"

"Aku terpilih sebagai pengajar calon pilot di Jepang,"

Siwon mulai menjelaskan intinya dan membuat Jaejoong langsung bangun dan menatap Siwon.

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan. Ya kurang lebih 4-5 bulan" Jaejoong menaruh mug nya dimeja,ia menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau bahkan baru pulang SIWON!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Ia bahkan baru bertemu Siwon 2 hari yang lalu dan kini Siwon harus pergi lagi. Jaejoong ingin menangis. Kenapa semakin lama Ia semakin susah bertemu dengan Siwon,padahal sebelum menikah ia masih bisa bertemu walau hanya seminggu sekali. Siwon masih mencintainya kan? Siwon tidak punya simpanan kan? Siwon hanya miliknya kan?

Jaejoong menangis "kenapa lama sekali hm?"

"Aku tak bisa menolak sayang. Karena ini berhubungan dengan negara lain. Maaf," Siwon memeluk Jaejoong. Mengusap sayang Jaejoong. Ia bisa saja menolaknya,tapi ia tahu jika konsekuensinya yang berat. Karena memang ia dipilih langsung oleh pihak Jepang.

"Kau tak sayang padaku hm? Kita bahkan baru bertemu sebentar" Jaejoong menangis pilu Siwon pun memeluk semakin erat. Ia merasa menjadi pengecut selalu membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Bukan," Siwon meneteskan airmatanya.

"Maaf kan aku. Maaf"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya,ia bangun dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon. "Pergi saja sana hiks,"

"Tidak usah kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo salam kenal semuanya. Makasih banyak yang dichapter sebelumnya sudah voment🙏

Makasih juga yang udah kasih saran jadi makin semangat bikinnya. Makasih sekali lagi.

Segini aja ya chap 3 nya makin gaje kan-_-. Mungkin chap 4 akan update sedikit lebih lama karena sibuk Hahaha🔫

See you.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to love.**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Etc.**

 **This is only a fiction,not real.**

 **Ff pertama yang dipublish dimohon untuk kasih saran dan komentar yang membangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Yunho terbangun dengan kesal. Entah siapa orang gila yang terus meneleponnya pagi ini,Yunho terpaksa bangun dan mengangkat teleponnya. Benar-benar merusak moodnya untuk hari ini rasa kesal Yunho semakin bertambah ketika melihat nama Yoochun yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Yoochun memang senang sekali membuat Yunho naik darah,namun mau bagaimana pun Yoochun adalah sahabat tergila yang pernah ia miliki. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sejak mereka bertemu di Shinki Junior High School.

"APA?!"

"Bodoh. Apa kau lupa sekarang ada meeting? Cepat kesini!"

 _Sialan_.

Yunho langsung melempar handphonenya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Tanpa peduli jika teleponnya masih tersambung.

Ck,kenapa ia bisa lupa? Dan lagi ia lupa memasang alarm. Padahal ia setiap hari ia akan selalu memasangnya sebelum tidur.

Sebenarnya jika ia tinggal dirumah pasti umma atau adiknya Jihye akan membangunkannya. Tapi jika ia diapartemen yang membangunkan hanya alarm dan kadang-kadang si jidat lebar itu. Wajar bukan jika ia terkadang telat bangun karena semalam ia begadang karena pekerjaan. Ia hanya tidur 4 jam dan itu adalah waktu tersingkat untuk Yunho tidur karena ia senang sekali tidur.

Ketika dikamar mandi Yunho sempat berpikir jika ia mempunyai seorang istri,pasti ia tak akan kesiangan dan mungkin ia akan semakin gendut karena setiap pagi ia akan sarapan. Dan mulai makan dengan teratur,pagi,siang dan malam. Yunho terkekeh akan pikiran konyol nya.

Setelah dirasa cukup,ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan terburu-buru memakai setelan jasnya dan ia sedikit mengulur waktu ketika memakai dasi,menurutnya sangat merepotkan ketika kain panjang itu harus terpasang dilehernya. Yunho sebenarnya bisa memakai dasi sendiri namun tidak pernah terpasang dengan rapi.

Biarkan soal kerapihan dasi yang terpenting ialah ia harus tiba dikantor secepatnya.

Yunho berlari ketika ia sudah sampai dilobi kantor. Derap kakinya terdengar jelas didalam kantor,hampir semua pasang mata menatapnya kagum dan heran akan kedatangan sang atasan karena ini sudah lewat waktu masuk kantor.

Untuk hal ini jangan ditiru apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan pagi ini sebagai presdir. Terlambat.

Ia pasti akan ditatap orang-orang dengan setelan jas ketika ia masuk ruang rapat. Memalukan memang. Tapi lebih memalukan lagi jika tidak datang karena menghindari rasa malu. Lagipula ini adalah rapat penting karena berurusan dengan saham beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Jung Corp.

Yunho mengetuk pintu lalu masuk dengan tatapan orang-orang yang sudah duduk rapi. Seperti biasa Yunho akan memasang wajah datarnya dalam keadaan apapun. Yunho berdehem pelan dan berjalan menghampiri kursi kosong yang hanya tersisa untuknya. Yoochun sudah berada didepan layar,ia akan melakukan tugasnya mempresentasikan sesuatu.

Setelah 2 jam berada diruang rapat Yunho keluar dan masuk keruangannya yang dibuntuti oleh Yoochun.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki Go Ah Ra?" Tanya Yunho setelah tiba dan duduk dikursinya. Yoochun menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri didepan meja Yunho.

"Sesuai yang kau minta" Yoochun menyerahkan flashdisk hitam pada Yunho. Yunho yang paham langsung memasukannya pada lubang yang sesuai dilaptopnya.

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya.

Dijodohkan denganku?

Yunho terpaku sebentar,ia bingung. Ia menatap Yoochun yang sedang duduk disofa dengan handphone ditangannya.

"Yoochun kau menyelidikinya dengan benar bukan?" Yunho menanyai Yoochun dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu kualitas kerjaku. Ada apa?"

"Coba kau baca," Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya dikursinya. Yoochun bangun dan menghampiri laptop Yunho lalu membacanya dengan bola mata yang bergerak.

"Ini bagus bukan?"

Menatap Yoochun dengan alis yang ditautkan. Yunho semakin bingung. Apanya yang bagus?

"Kau seharusnya senang dijodohkan dengan gadis ini. Oh lihatlah Bung! Body nya seperti gitar spanyol" Ujar Yoochun dengan mata berbinar. Dasar mata keranjang.

"Semua wanita juga pasti memiliki badan seperti itu Yoochun. Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal ini" Ucap Yunho malas. Ia tidak mau dijodohkan memangnya ia lelaki yang tak laku sampai harus dijodohkan. Bahkan banyak wanita yang memujanya,menunggunya dan bahkan ada yang berani merayunya. Tapi sayang sepertinya ia telah jatuh pada pesona namja galak yang membuatnya tersenyum diawal pertemuan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada umma." Putus Yunho dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau buatku saja Yun" Kata Yoochun dengan cengiran lebarnya. Membuat Yunho menatap kearah lain,tak sadarkah kau memiliki kekasih Yoochun.

"Silahkan saja. Ingat kau punya kekasih Yoochun." Jawab Yunho cepat.

.

"Halo,ada apa Yun?"

"Umma tahu wanita bernama Go Ah Ra?"

"Ya. Umma tahu,"

"Apa maksudnya ia dijodohkan denganku?"

"Oh! Kau sudah tahu? Baru umma akan mengatakannya padamu. Ya itu benar. Ahra memang dijodohkan denganmu sayang"

"Aku tidak mau! Itu keputusanku."

"Yunho! Temui dia dulu baru memutuskan. Umma tidak mau tahu kau harus mendatangi undangan makan malam keluarga Go. Jangan memalukan."

"Ck. Terserah umma saja"

Klik. Sambungan telepon terputus.

Yunho tak habis pikir dengan Ummanya. Kenapa ia harus dijodohkan dengan gadis ini? Dan bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyukainya. Sepertinya belum puas karena selama perjodohan Yunho selalu menolak dan seharusnya umma nya tahu jika ia dijodohkan sudah pasti ia akan menolak bukan? Memang ummanya ini seperti kurang kerjaan.

"Jadi benar kau dijodohkan?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak setuju."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain" istri orang lain ralat Yunho dalam hati.

"Siapa?"

"Yang pasti kau tidak tahu"

Yoochun melempar pulpen kearah Yunho dengan sadis.

Yunho tertawa.

.

.

.

datang dengan pakaian casual atasan blues berwarna putih dan celana hitam tak lupa tas jinjing berwarna merah terang dengan rambut yang dikonde rapi. Membuat semua akan mengira jika ia masih lah seorang wanita muda berumur 30-40 tahunan namun nyatanya ia sudah berumur 58 tahun. Ia datang kesini tentu ada perlu,tepatnya dengan anak tampannya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu seketika menyapa dan merundukkan badannya hormat dan dibalas senyuman ramah oleh .

Jung So Min.

Itulah nama ummanya Yunho.

langsung masuk keruangan Yunho tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu membuat sang penghuni terkejut akan kedatangannya,baru saja ia telepon tadi dan sekarang sudah ada didepan mata.

Yoochun langsung membungkukan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Imo terima kasih atas sup nya kemarin" timpal Yoochun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Sama-sama Yoochun ah,lain kali mainlah kerumah"

Yoochun menggangguk.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi," Yoochun berjalan keluar ruangan,ia paham pasti akan berbicara tentang perjodohan Yunho dan Ahra itu.

"Umma ingin bicara" langsung tanpa basa-basi ketika Yoochun sudah keluar meninggalkan mereka yanh kini hanya ia berdua dengan Yunho.

"Jika tentang perjodohan aku tidak mau."

"Dengarkan Umma dulu Yunho!"

"..."

menghela nafas,ia harus mengucapkan dengan benar dan sedikit rayuan agar Yunho mau dijodohkan. Setidaknya membalas pembicaraanya.

"Malam ini kau harus datang. Tuan Go yang mengundangnya langsung pada umma"

Yunho menatap malas kearah kaca lebar yang tepat disamping mejanya.

"Dan kau harus datang-"

"Aku tidak mau" potong Yunho cepat tatapannya masih menatap ke kaca yang memperlihatkan kota seoul dari atas.

"Umma mohon Yunho kau harus datang kali ini. Jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita"

"Aku tahu jika undangan makan malam itu adalah untuk mendekatkan aku dengan Ahra. Dan apa umma tahu? Aku paling benci jika aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak aku sukai" Jelas Yunho dengan nada suara sedikit berteriak,ia kesal.

"Pokoknya umma ingin kau datang malam ini. Umma akan datang ke apartemen mu sore nanti,"

Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya keras,ia tak mungkin melawan ummanya dia adalah orang tuanya dan wanita yang ia junjung tinggi. Dan ia harus menghormatinya.

"Umma-"

"Tidakk ada penolakan jika kau ingin masih kuanggap sebagai anak"

Yunho langsung menoleh kearah ummanya dan menatap tajam. Yunho tidak percaya ketika Ummanya berkata seperti itu,amarah Yunho semakin menjadi.

Ia menendang meja kayu dengan kaki kanannya.

Sebenarnya siapa itu Go Ahra? Sampai-sampai ummanya mengancamnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu bahkan ia baru saja mendengar nama Go Ahra dan ia semakin benci ketika tahu jika ia sedang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Umma keterlaluan" Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar tanpa sedikit pun hormat pada ummanya. menghela nafas,anaknya memang sangat membenci kata perjodohan. Dan ia sudah terbiasa jika Yunho akan marah karena memang ini adalah perjodohan yang sudah ia coba ketiga kali dan ia berharap jika Yunho bisa menerimanya.

Tidak dengan Yunho. Yunho merasa jika ia tidak cocok dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai didepan koridor apartemen dengan Changmin yang disampingnya. Ia baru saja mengantar suaminya ke Bandara. Semalam ia memang sangat marah pada Siwon ia berusaha melawan ego dan amarahnya pada Siwon. Jaejoonh dengan berat hati ikut mengantarkan suaminya. Sewaktu dibandara tadi ia menangis melihat Siwon pergi,ia tak peduli jika harus menangis didepan dan dilihat orang banyak. Walaupun hari libur bandara Incheon selalu ramai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang baik orang korea maupun orang asing. Dan kini Siwon benar-benar sudah pergi. Dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kini Jaejoong sedang menemani Changmin bermain diruang tengah.

Hah.

Rumahnya sepi kembali dan ia hanya berdua dengan Changmin. Ia memang sudah terbiasa tapi ia merasa kasihan dengan Changmin pasti ia masih merindukan appanya. Tadipun ia menangis melihat ayahnya pergi tapi Siwon tak mungkin kan membatalkannya? Ia harus profesional. Hm profesional.

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Tadinya ia ingin ikut ke Jepang bersama Siwon tetapi Siwon melarangnya karena ia akan tinggal bersama di asrama para pelajar. Dan jika Siwon menyewa kan rumahnya untuknya sama saja bukan ia tidak akan bertemu Siwon.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Changmin yang sedang bermain tanpa memperdulikannya. Sibuk dengan lego hadiah dari Junsu.

Ia duduk disamping Changmin dan mencium pipinya berulang-ulang.

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Kemana umma?" Changmin melepaskan pegangannya pada lego.

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia ingin mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan dan ya ia bosan dirumah. Biasanya jika ada Siwon ia akan dengan senang memeluknya sepanjang hari,walaupun hanya memeluk tetapi ia tak pernah bosan.

"Umma akan mengajak Min ke restoran" Jaejoong menaruh Changmin dikursi depan.

"Ide bagus umma! Min akan makan yang banyak" ujarnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas dan membentuk lingkaran mengartikan arti banyak.

"Ya sayang. Umma juga ingin mengajakmu ke tempat bermain,otte?"

"Hum! Min mau. Kajja umma"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin dan mulai memajukan mobilnya. Ia hari ini akan membuat Changmin senang. Sepertinya Changmin kesepian jika Siwon tidak ada,terbukti Changmin hanya mempunyai 3 orang teman saja. Jaejoong,Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong berniat akan mendaftarkan Changmin ditaman kanak-kanak.

Sudah waktunya Changmin belajar. Mungkin minggu depan ia akan mendaftarkannya. Ia berharap Changmin bisa berteman dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Jaejoong sudah sampai direstoran yang ditujunya. Ia turun dengan tatapan orang-orang yang terpesona mungkin?

Jaejoong memang menawan. Semua orang mengakui itu tapi Jaejoong tak memperdulikannya. Ia melangkah ke pintu mobil disamping dan menggendong Changmin. Changmin yang memang doyan makan alias rakus terlihat sangat senang ketika sampai ditempat makan. Mulutnya pun tak berhenti menyanyi,sangat lucu.

Banyak orang yang tersenyum geli mendengar suara Changmin yang cempreng. Restoran ini terlihat penuh dan ramai sekali,untungnya ia datang dan terdapat meja kosong tersisa.

Jaejoong mendudukan Changmin.

"Umma akan mengambil makanannya disana. Minnie diam disini arra?"

"Oke. Tapi umma halus membawa semua makanan ne? Min mau semua" jawab Changmin dengan antusias.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tunggu oke?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Changmin.

"Chogiyo," Jaejoong menepuk pundak seorang lelaki yang sedang menikmati makannya dalam diam.

"Bisakah aku titipkan anakku denganmu? Aku akan mengambil makanan sebentar" lanjut Jaejoong dengan namja tadi yang masih sibuk menyuapkan makanannya. Namun akhirnya menoleh dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jung Yunho?!"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya dengan mata yang mendelik seram. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan orang ini.

Ah.

Yunho tak menyangka jika Jaejoong sudah tahu namanya,bahkan ia memanggilnya dengan sangat jelas. Perkembangan yang bagus.

Yunho yang memang tak tahu akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong sama terkejutnya tapi ia juga merasa senang secara bersamaan. Ya Tuhan,ia merasa seperti ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit merasa aneh ketika tidak melihat Siwon. Kemana orang itu? Ia hanya melihat Changmin yang sedang memandangnya tak suka. Yunho tak peduli,untuk apa ia memikirkan Siwon? Tidak ada gunanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjaga Changmin. Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Jawab Yunho sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Jaejoong disertai pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak usah ditanyakan. Karena ia orang ternama pasti namanya sudah diketahui banyak orang terutama orang yang sering berbisnis.

"Bukan urusanmu aku tahu darimana. Awas kau jangan membuatnya menangis!" Bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho adalah orang asing yang telah membuatnya anaknya menangis dan parahnya Si Jung ini tak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Minnie ah~ jika ahjussi jelek ini melakukan sesuatu kau harus teriak oke?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah serius mengingatkan Changmin akan bahayanya seorang Jung Yunho.

Ck. Yunho hanya berdecak dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang berlebihan,ia kira dirinya seorang penculik.

"Cepat sana bodoh. Aku tak akan membuatnya menangis" Ujar Yunho yang dihadiahi dengan cibiran bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja prasmanan yang menyediakan makanan.

Yunho menarik kursinya dan pindah ketempat yang sedang diduduki Changmin.

Dan dengan tak sopannya tangan kecil Changmin langsung menyambar udang goreng yang sangat disukai oleh Yunho karena memang itu adalah primadona restoran ini.

Yunho kesal. Itu adalah udang terakhir dan tanpa permisi diambil oleh anak nakal ini. Yunho menutup matanya berusaha meredam emosinya ia tidak boleh membentak anak ini karena pasti ibunya yang seperti singa akan memarahinya.

Lagipula ia harus belajar sabar menghadapi em... calon anaknya.

"Lain kali jika mengambil milik orang lain kau harus ijin terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak untuk ahjussi" Jawaban Changmin membuat Yunho menatapnya horror. Anak ini benar-benar membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

"Dasar anak nakal" ledek Yunho dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Akan aku adukan pada umma nanti!" Ucap Changmin dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah udang milik Yunho.

"Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut"

"Tunggu saja"

Changmin melanjutkan suapannya. Dengan Yunho yang sedang duduk dengan wajah sedikit kesalnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam sakunya ketika merasakan jika handphonenya bergetar.

Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya. Sepertinya urusan kantor. Ketika Yunho sedang menelepon Jaejoong datang dengan nampan berisi piring-piring makanan yang langsung disambut bahagia oleh Changmin.

"Sebentar sayang" Ujar Jaejoong ketika Changmin tak bisa diam dan berusaha mengambil piring makanan tersebut.

Jaejoong menaruhnya dan menatanya. Mengambil piring kosong dan menyendokkan semua makanan yang dibawanya lalu ditaruh didepan Changmin.

"Berdoa dulu. Makan dengan rapi ok?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh perhatian. Jaejoong benar-benar seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang walaupun ia seorang pria.

Jaejoong melirik sebentar kearah Yunho yang sedang menelepon dengan tubuh yang membelakanginya. Jaejoong baru menyadari jika punggung Yunho sangat lebar berbeda dengannya ia bahkan memiliki kulit putih seperti wanita. Ia iri tentu saja,ia namja.

Jaejoong melanjutkan suapannya. Sesekali menyendokkan ikan goreng kepiring Changmin.

"Umma ahjussi itu mengatai Min anak nakal" oceh Changmin dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah. Membuat tak terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong.

"Telan dulu makanannya sayang. Baru bicara"

Changmin mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya. Jaejoong tersenyum geli,ibu jarinya mengusap sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di atas bibirnya.

"Ahjussi itu mengatai Min anak nakal umma~"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Dia?" Tunjuk Jaejoong kearah Yunho. Yunho bingung lalu menatap kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya umma. Padahal appa selalu bilang Min anak baik"

Yunho yang melihat udang goreng diatas piring Changmin langsung mengambilnya,tak apa kan ia mengambilnya? Toh ini sebagai ganti udang yang tadi diambil Changmin. Changmin yang melihat hartanya diambil langsung memukul tangan Yunho,otomatis Yunho langsung melepaskan tangkapannya.

"Umma!" Adu Changmin pada Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam. Ingat,Jaejoong itu sangat galak. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan anak nakal ini.

"Ya! Jung! Kalau mau ambil sendiri"

"Tadi anakmu mengambil udang ku tanpa permisi"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mengambilnya lagi sebagai ganti"

"Kalau kau mau tinggal ambil lagi apa susahnya?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya sebal. Dasar ibu-ibu memang doyan sekali mengomel.

"Kau yang ambilkan bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mendelik tajam kearah Yunho. Apa? Mengambilkan untuknya? Memangnya ia siapa?

"Kau kira aku pelayan?"

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus mengambilkannya Kim Jaejoong"

"Aku tidak ma-" Omelan Jaejoong terputus ketika tangan Yunho memasukan selada kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan sengaja ia memukul bahu Yunho. Tak sopan sekali si Jung ini.

Jaejoong mengunyah seladanya dengan ganas Yunho menahan tawanya ketika melihat mulut Jaejoong yang mengerucut penuh mengunyah makanan. Changmin langsung memasukan nasi kemulut Yunho yang akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya. Changmin terkikik melihat pembalasannya berhasil.

Yunho tersedak. Dan kini gantian Jaejoong yang tertawa,mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Changmin. Anaknya pintar sekali.

"Hahaha. Rasakan itu Jung!" Changmin dan Jaejoong masih tertawa dengan Yunho yang sedang sibuk mengunyah dan menelan. Ia merasa kalah dengan ini.

Yunho mengambil air minumnya dan menegaknya sampai habis. Changmin tidak bisa dianggap seperti anak-anak karena kelakuannya berbeda dengan anak yang lain,pikirnya jika seorang anak-anak hanya bisa menangis dan terdiam duduk manis ternyata ia baru tahu jika anak-anak itu tak bisa diam dan merepotkan. Apalagi si Changmin ini,nakal,tidak sopan,cempreng,tukang makan dan sebagainya. Hanya satu poin plus yang dimilikinya Changmin itu tampan dan lucu disaat bersamaan.

Changmin masih terkikik geli akan tingkah yang ia buat tadi. Membuat Yunho mendengus sebal. Ia jadi terlihat lemah didepan Jaejoongnya.

"Dimana suamimu Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho bertanya ketika ia sadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaannya yang mengganjal sejak tadi. Biasanya ia akan melihat Siwon yang selalu disamping Jaejoong yang tentunya membuat hatinya terbakar oleh api cemburu.

"Dia pergi ke Jepang." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia sangat malas berbicara dengan si Jung itu.

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho. Kenapa orang ini ingin tahu sekali? Memangnya ada apa?

"Tugas seorang pilot. Ia pergi 4 bulan lamanya,sudah jangan bertanya lagi aku sedang makan!"

Yunho serasa seperti orang paling dibenci karena Jaejoong selalu berbicara dengan nada tak suka kepadanya. Padahal ia orang yang baik dan sangat tampan -ucapnya dalam hati-. Kesempatan yang bagus jika ia melakukan pendekatan dengan Jaejoong ia harus bisa membuat Jaejoong memandangnya,ia akan mengajak Yoochun nanti kesalon untuk mempertampan diri(?).

Yunho diam dengan kedua mata musangnya yang menatap Jaejoong lekat. Mata rubahnya menatap Jaejoong dari rambut blonde Jaejoong yang terlihat lembut lanjut kearah kedua matanya,hidung mancung yang runcing dan bibir berkilat merah merona.

Yunho meneguk ludah. Ini tidakk bagus.

Gara-gara Jaejoong ia jadi berbelok,baru kali ini ia melihat seorang namja semenarik Jaejoong. Yunho heran ibunya Jaejoong dulu mengidam apa bisa melahirkan seorang namja namun bisa cantik seperti ini?

Jaejoong yang risih diperhatikan langsung menggeplak kepala Yunho dengan sendoknya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak usah menatap seperti singa lapar!"

Tampan? Kebohongan yang terbesar.

"Umma ayo ke taman belmain. Min sudah kenyang"

"Sebentar sayang. Umma belum selesai" balas Jaejoong ia mempercepat kunyahannya dan menghabiskan makanannya. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terdiam menunggu ummanya.

"Kalian akan pergi? Boleh aku ikut?" Ujar Yunho membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya bersamaan.

"Boleh. Asal kau tidak merepotkan" Jawab Jaejoong santai,tangan kanannya mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan begitu pula dengan Changmin.

"Ayo berangkat" Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar. Tadinya Yunho akan sekalian membayar makanan Jaejoong namun ia malah menolaknya. Yunho menunggu Jaejoong dipintu mobilnya,senang juga jika hari ini ia bisa kencan dengan Jaejoong. Kencan? Ah ia baru ingat bahwa ada satu makhluk yang akan mengacaukannya. Faktanya Ini bukan kencan.

Jaejoong keluar dan langsung memasuki mobilnya tak memperdulikan Yunho yang masih berdiri. Sial,bahkan ia seperti orang biasa dimata seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin keluar dari mobil ketika sudah sampai ditempat bermain. Hanya memakan waktu 15 menit perjalanan dari restoran tadi,mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho yang berjalan dengan langkah kaki sedikit berlari agar bisa menyamai mereka berdua.

Hah. Kalau bukan orang sexy mana mau ia berlari seperti ini.

"Jangan naik itu Min. Umma tidak berani" Jaejoong jongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Jaejoong. Memberi penjelasan kepada Changmin bahwa ia tidak mau menaiki biang lala tersebut. Permainan itu memang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak namun menurutnya ini menakutkan. Karena Jaejoong takut ketinggian.

"Min pokoknya mau naik itu!" Oh gosh! Keras kepala lagi. Ia tidak mungkin memperbolehkan Changmin menaiki sendiri karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya. Bisa saja kan bianglala ini tiba-tiba berhenti di atas? Itulah yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Aku saja yang menemaninya" sambung Yunho. "Aku akan naik bersama Changmin" tawar Yunho dengan menaik-naikan alisnya.

Yunho tersenyum dengan Changmin yang langsung beralih memegang jari telunjuk Yunho.

"Kajja Ahjussi" tangan Changmin menarik-narik jari Yunho.

"Jaga baik-baik anakku Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit berteriak ketika Yunho pergi menghampiri loket tiket.

"Tentu. Manis" Balas Yunho menggoda. Disertai dengan kedipan dimata kirinya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sebal,genit sekali si Jung itu. Kaki jenjangnya menendang angin menandakan jika ia sedang menendang pantat si Jung itu.

TBC

Konflik masih belum muncul-_- maaf ya kalo ada yang ga suka lanjutannya(?) ini kayanya juga makin mendrama banget hahaha. Ini updatenya lama banget ya kaya orang sibuk aja.

Maklum ini pertama kali bikin ff dan nekat dipublish.

Masih butuh bimbingan,yang mau membimbing silahkan(?)😅

Terima kasih yang dichap sebelumnya sudah ngasih saran dan voment. Itu membuat saya bersemangat.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying to love.**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Etc.**

 **This is only a fiction,not real.**

 **Ff pertama yang dipublish dimohon untuk memberi saran dan komentar yang membangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Suara omelan khas ibu-ibu terdengar didalam kamar yang bertema black white karena kamar tersebut hanya terdapat warna hitam dan putih. Dapat disimpulkan jika itu adalah kamar dari seorang lelaki.

"Sudahlah umma! Aku sudah besar. Aku tahu mana pakaian yang pantas untuk datang ke undangan tak berguna itu"

Sang ibu dengan cepat mengapitkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya kearah telinga sang anak. Dengan rasa kesal menariknya dengan kencang membuat sang anak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Pakai pakaian yang formal Yunho!"

Yunho berusaha menarik tangan sang umma dari telinga kanannya. Jari ummanya memang lentik tapi jika menjewer rasanya akan sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah datang saja. Bukan urusan penting juga bukan?"

Sang umma menyambar lagi telinga kanannya lalu menarik dan memutarnya membuat Yunho berjingkrak kesakitan. "Turuti semua kata-kata umma Yunho!" Yunho menarik paksa jari ummanya dengan sumpah serapahnya. Yunho mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang memerah merata,ini sungguh menyakitkan sampai-sampai berefek pada area yang lain. Yunho merasa payah hanya dengan jeweran sang umma ia bisa menjerit kesakitan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu Jung Yunho! Kita akan telat!" Omel ummanya dengan geplakan dikepalanya. Yunho semakin kesal,ia berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian dan mengambil setelan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam ditambah coat hitam sepanjang lutut.

"Umma keluarlah." Usir Yunho dengan cantik,mana mungkin ia buka baju dihadapan sang umma. Ia malu tentu saja.

"Ck. Umma sudah tahu semua lekuk tubuhmu Yun" Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak salah dengar? Kapan umma melihat tubuhnya? Ah,mungkin ketika ia masih seorang bayi.

"Ya. Ketika aku bayi,"

"Yang umma lihat adalah Jung Yunho yang sudah dewasa"

Mata sipit Yunho terbuka lebar. "Aku tidak percaya" ujar Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk merapikan rambutnya berhadapan dengan cermin yang hampir sama setinggi tubuhnya.

"Umma juga melihat itu Yun"

Yunho berbalik dengan wajah yang horror. Ia paham apa yang di maksud itu oleh ummanya.

"Umma!" tertawa puas setelah menggoda anaknya itu. Mimik wajah Yunho sangat absurd ketika ia sedang kesal.

Yunho mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika sang umma sudah keluar,mungkin jika yang berbicara itu temannya sudah ia pukul tapi ia masih ingat dan sadar itu adalah ummanya. Wanita paling cantik menurutnya ia bisa dikatakan anak durhaka jika melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada wanita,terlebih lagi itu ibunya.

Yunho berganti baju sesuai yang dikatakan ummanya. Malam ini adalah malam pertemuan dengan seorang nenek lampir dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat mendatanginya. Terpaksa,terpaksa demi kehormatan keluarga.

Lihat saja nanti,

Jika membahas tentang perjodohan ataupun pernikahan ia tak segan-segan akan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yunho sedikit merapikan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit dipoles minyak rambut lalu menyisirnya searah.

Perfect.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan Yunho saat ini. Yunho memang seorang lelaki dewasa tapi jangan salah mode fashionnya sangat lah elegan dan glamour. Dia seorang bussinesman handal,ia orang penting yang kadang-kadang menjadi sorotan dan headline disurat kabar akan kiprahnya didunia karir.

Yunho memang sedari kecil di didik untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya karena dirinya lah yang seorang anak lelaki satu-satunya. Sebenarnya Kakaknya pun bisa menghandel perusahaan almarhum ayahnya tetapi bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana beratnya tanggung jawab yang dibutuhkan. Sejak dulu kodrat Lelaki adalah seorang pemimpin,karena itulah Yunho adalah pewaris terbesar dibanding nuna nya Jung Hyeri.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat tanpa rasa takut terjatuh.

yang sejak tadi duduk menunggu langsung berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Yunho,

"Ya Tuhan. Anakku," berdiri dihadapan Yunho dan menepuk-nepuk dada bidang anaknya.

"Kau sangat tampan nak," dengan mata berbinar senang memuji Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pujian ummanya. Ia sudah sering mendengar pujian itu namun jika ummanya yang mengatakan rasanya beda.

Terlebih lagi jika Jaejoong yang mengatakannya.

O,

Ia jadi merindukan si kucing manis itu.

"Aku memang tampan" Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman percaya diri. Membuatnya semakin mempesona.

"Ayahmu bahkan lebih tampan saat muda dulu,"

Down.

Apa maksudnya ini? Awalnya memuji lalu dijatuhkan. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang lebih tampan?

Dasar. Yunho mencebilkan bibir hatinya dan berlalu menuju mobilnya.

tertawa,sifat Yunho memang seperti itu. Tak mau dikalahkan.

.

.

.

Yunho dan berjalan beriringan ketika masuk kedalam pintu utama restauran mewah yang menjadi lokasi pertemuan mereka.

Tangannya meng genggam jemari ibunya. Sesekali Yunho tersenyum pada ummanya,orang tua satu-satunya. Dan ia harus menjaga berlian langka ini,sesuai dengan ucapan appa nya.

Anak dan umma yang sangat harmonis.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat private dan tatapan musang Yunho dapat melihat wanita itu dengan kedua orang tuanya,dan Yunho yakini satu lagi wanita muda yang duduk disamping Ahra adalah putri kedua keluarga Go.

"Suatu kehormatan datang tepat waktu," Tuan Go -Go Seung Chul- bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit berbasa basi pada Umma Yunho.

"Tentu kami akan datang," ujar dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir tebalnya yang berlapis lipstick mahal.

"Silahkan duduk,"

Yunho menarikan kursi untuk ummanya,Ahra yang melihat perlakuan Yunho terhadap ibunya semakin senang dan tak berhenti menatap gerak gerik Yunho sedari tadi. Menurutnya Yunho adalah laki laki yang sangat menghormati wanita. Gentleman.

Ia jadi membayangkan jika ia benar-benar menjadi pasti ia akan sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh pria tampan seperti Jung Yunho.

Jangan terlalu berharap

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati.

Tersisa kursi kosong untuknya dan sialnya ia harus duduk berhadapan langsung dengan wanita ini.

Ia tahu,ini telah terancana.

Terpaksa dan demi kenyamanan,ia duduk.

"Ah. Yunho sudah besar ternyata. Kau sangat bijak mendidiknya So Yeon ah. Yunho sangat sukses sekarang" ucap wanita paruh baya,istri dari tuan Go.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan Yunho menjadi penerus. Jadi ia memang mendidiknya tentang bisnis ketika masih kecil"

mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu Yunho ah?"

"Lancar" Oke. Ini memang sangat singkat sebagai jawaban. Tapi tak apa. Ia sangat malas menjawabnya dan rasanya ingin pergi.

"Yunho"

Yunho menoleh kearah wanita yang didepannya. Bola matanya yang tajam sangat tidak suka ketika menatapnya,lihatlah wajahnya yang memakai dempul terlalu tebal.

Bayangkan wajah Jaejoong saja. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau sangat tampan hari ini"

"Ya benar. Yunho oppa sangat tampan unni"

Yunho juga sadar jika ia memang tampan.

"Gomawo," Yunho berusaha tersenyum.

Kakak dan adik sama saja ternyata. Yunho masih menatap Ahra dengan wajah datar. Ahra tersenyum kepadanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sengitnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pembicaraanya" Tuan Go membuka suara yang lagi-lagi membuat Yunho malas.

Perjodohan. Pasti akan membahas kata penuh makna itu.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita semua. Kita sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak ki-"

"Sepakat?" Yunho bertanya ketika menurutnya ada kejanggalan.

"Ya"

"Siapa yang menyepakati? Bukankah aku belum menentukannya?"

Tuan Go tertawa pelan membuat Yunho bingung dan sedikit kesal akan suara tawanya. Seperti meremehkan.

"Ayahmu sendiri yang menyetujuinya Yunho"

"Mwoya?!"

Nada bicara sedikit meninggi ketika mendengar itu semua. Ia langsung menoleh kearah ummanya,ia butuh penjelasan. Sesungguhnya apa yang sedang disembunyikan?

"Dengarkan dulu Yunho" ucap ummanya setenang mungkin.

"Aku butuh bukti jika memang benar appa yang menyutujui"

Tuan Go menyerahkan beberapa kertas putih penuh tulisan penting kehadapan Yunho yang membuat Yunho semakin marah dan melempar lembaran kertas itu asal.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Yunho bangun dari duduknya. Nafasnya menderu dengan dada yang naik turun karena emosi.

"Seperti yang kau baca"

Tuan Go tersenyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayahmu telah menanda tangani perjanjian. Kau tahu?"

"Atas dasar apa Ayahku menandatangani ini?"

Yunho bertanya dengan suara tegas.

"Persahabatan hahaha" Tuan Go tertawa mengejek. Tuan Jung memanglah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Jika kau tidak menerimanya 50% saham perusahaan milik ayahmu akan diberikan kepadaku. Dan aku tau kau tidak bodoh bukan? Akan seperti apa dampaknya nanti"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Ayahmu juga tuan muda Jung Yunho"

Yunho menatap tak percaya setelah apa yang didengarnya. Sesak. Hatinya sesak mendengar itu semua,ayahnya dengan mudah begitu saja menyutujui akal busuk sahabatnya ini. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosi,matanya sudah memerah. Ia marah,sangat.

Ia menarik nafas kasar ketika melihat ibunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Ia benci pada ibunya. Apakah ummanya tidak sadar jika ia menjodohkan anaknya dengan seorang wanita busuk itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu. Ini adalah suatu perjanjian resmi yang tak bisa diganggu gugat."

Yunho menatap benci Go Seung Chul. Dengan emosi yang tak terkendali ia pun menendang kursi yang diduduki nya hingga terpental dan memecahkan guci besar yang berada diruangan itu.

"Yunho!" berteriak memanggil anaknya. Ya ampun kenapa dia sangat keras kepala sekali? Apa salahnya menerima perjodohan ini? Apa Ahra kurang cantik? Menurutnya bahkan sangat cantik.

Wajahnya memang cantik. Tetapi hatinya tidak.

Ahra yang melihat Yunho pergi hanya menatap sendu. Baru sekejap ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho sekejap juga Yunho meninggalkannya.

Tapi tak apa,sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri Yunho. Yang setiap saat dapat menatapnya dan mungkin mencumbunya sekalian.

Ahra menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tak terkira,bunyi klakson dari kendaraan lain saling bersahuta sebagai tanda peringatan dan kemarahan akan tindakan yang Yunho lakukan. Emosi yang membuatnya bertindak diluar akal sehat,mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak sesuai aturan.

Secepat kilat juga ia sampai diapartemen nya. Yunho ingin mengurung diri untuk beberapa hari kedepan,ia ingin menenangkan semuanya. Emosinya saat ini sedang meletup-letup bahkan wajahnya pun ikut memerah. Yang ia herankan kenapa ummanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

Astaga. Ia sangat marah pada ummanya. Ini masalah besar. Dan otak pintarnya belum bisa berpikir untuk saat ini pikirannya campur aduk sama seperti perasaanya. Ia belum bisa memutuskan untuk apa kedepannya. Ia bingung sungguh.

Yunho keluar dari lift,langkah lebarnya terus melangkah kearah pintu apartemennya. Ia ingin istirahat untuk malam ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja pujaannya sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan kepalan tangan yang mengetuk pintu dan memencet bel bergantian.

Emosi Yunho mulai mereda ketika melihat mata bulat Jaejoong. Mimpi atau tidak Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho tetap diam,dengan arah tatapan yang masih menatap Jaejoong. Dengan refleks ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan tak diduga memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

Jaejoong terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang kala ia merasakan rasa hangat menyergap sekujur tubuhnya,ia dipeluk. Dan ia merasa canggung,tubuhnya terbiasa dipeluk Siwon namun kini ia dipeluk orang asing.

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho terisak.

Ada apa? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ju- jung?"

Panggilan terbata keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Yunho tangan kananya menepuk punggung lebar Yunho dengan pelan.

Yunho menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Otomatis tubuh Jaejoong menegang lagi,jantungnya berdebar. Ia akui pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya tanpa menatap kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Maaf."

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu bodoh?!"

"Ada masalah"

"Dasar payah. Begitu saja sudah lemah"

"Kau juga lemah,"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ini yang Yunho suka. Omelan sang mama muda.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ayo kita makan bersama. Changmin mengajakmu" ajak Jaejoong yang memang itulah tujuannya sedari tadi.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya sebentar. Tumben sekali si Nyonya Choi berbaik hati. Makan malam? Tak buruk juga secara tidak langsung apakah ini ajakan dinner? Tak apalah walaupun dengan Changmin juga. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa melihat si kucing manis miliknya.

Ingat ia Milik Choi Siwon. Jung!

Seketika Yunho langsung menghela nafas ketika mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Kau mau tidak?"

Tatapan Yunho langsung terarah pada mata doe Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengumpat sekarang juga. Ia melihat Jaejoong hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan muda dengan poni yang dijepit.

Jaejoong sangat sexy dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Tahan nafsumu Jung! Tahan.

Istri orang memang menggoda ternyata.

"Baiklah" Yunho menyetujui ajakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tanpa peduli detakan jantung Yunho langsung menarik tangan Yunho untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menikmati makan malam.

.

.

.

Changmin berlari kearah dapur ia masih mengenakan piyama biru dengan tokoh kartun Thomas. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus berlari dan berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ummaaa~"

Grep.

Changmin dengan kaki mungilnya berlari menuju tempat yang biasanya disinggahi oleh ummanya yaitu dapur. Ia terus berlari dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk kaki ummanya. Mengusap-ngusapkan kepalanya pada butt ummanya. Karena tinggi kepalanya hanya sebatas itu.

"Oh!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan langsung menggendongnya. Menciumi semua wajah anaknya dengan teliti tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Changmin memeluk leher ummanya dengan manja.

"Umma!"

"Ya?"

"Apa min akan masuk sekolah hali ini?"

"Yes. Kau akan sekolah dan mempunyai banyak teman nanti. Ada Kyuhyun juga."

"Benal umma?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yeah! Min ingin belmain dengan Kyu,umma~"

"Nanti sayang. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Lalu bersiap-siap untuk sekolah"

Jaejoong mendekat kearah meja makan dan menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya. Kedua tangan nya sibuk menuangkan masakannya ke piring menaruhnya didepan Changmin dan kembali ke counter dapur untuk membuatkan segelas susu Changmin. Ia kembali kemeja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya bersama dengan anaknya.

"Makan pelan-pelan sayang"

Changmin mengangguk dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah.

Kring! Kring!

Bunyi ponsel Jaejoong membuatnya menaruh sendok dan merpgoh sakunya. Senyumnya langsung terkembang lebar ketika melihat suaminya meneleponnya. Dengan video call.

Tanpa menunggu lama dengan lincah Jaejoong menekan tombol terima. Ia pun bangun dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Appa menelepon sayang"

Layar handphone Jaejoong menampilkan wajah cerah Siwon yang sedang memakai seragam Pilot lengkap dengan topinya. Jaejoong terpesona melihat betapa gagah dan tampannya Siwon.

"Hai kedua malaikatku" Siwon menyapa keduanya dengan tangan melambai.

"Uwwaa appa!"

"Hai jagoan Choi. Apa kabarmu sayang?"

"Min dan Umma baik-baik saja appa. Appa! Appa! Hali ini min masuk sekolah" ucap Changmin heboh. Jangan lupakan dimulutnya masih ada makanan yang belum terkunyah semua.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Appa akan cepat pulang dan mengantarkan Min sekolah. Otte?"

"Ide bagus sayang. Cepatlah pulang,aku merindukanmu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Siwon tertawa pelan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Baiklah sayang. Min tunggu appa ok? Kunyah dulu sarapanmu Min"

Changmin mengangguk. Dan mengayunkan rahangnya dengan cepat lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Appa sedang apa?"

"Appa sedang dibandara. Kau lihat itu? Itu kapal yang akan appa kendarai"

Layar handphone Jaejoong berubah menjadi menampilkan lapangan besar dengan pesawat jumbo berwarna putih.

Changmin berteriak heboh. Selain robot,Changmin juga sangat menyukai pesawat.

"Pesawatnya besal sekali appa! Min mau naik belsama appa~"

Siwon tersenyum. Melihat antusias anaknya. Ah ia jadi ingin pulang sekarang dan memeluk keduanya.

"Nanti arra? Appa,Umma dan Min naik pesawat bertiga lalu keliling dunia" Ucap Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Awas kau tak menepati janjimu tuan Choi. Aku akan marah kau tahu"

"Hahaha. Aku janji istriku yang paling manis"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Appa bekelja dengan giat supaya kita bisa berlibul Appa"

Siwon mengangguk. "Siap kapten! Kalau begitu appa tutup dulu ne? Appa harus bekerja lagi. Baik-baiklah dengan Umma sayang,jangan nakal dan tunggu Appa kembali"

"Ne Kapten!"

"Jaga kesehatanmu Wonnie ya. Jangan telat makan arra?"

Siwon mengangguk lagi.

"Saranghae Choi Jaejoong"

"Saranghae Choi Changmin"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dengan wajah berantakan ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap dengan jas nya. Tubuhnya mulai segar kembali tetapi pikirannya masih kalut teringat kejadian semalam. Mulai hari ini ia harus memutuskan semuanya dengan bijak jangan sampai ia bertekut lutut pada Ahra.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menanyakan langsung perihal ini pada ibunya.

Yunho berjalan memasuki kamar mandi,ia akan berendam air hangat. Dan sambil berpikir sesekali.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin saat ini sedang berada didepan gerbang taman kanak-kanak. Changmin terlihat tampan dan lucu ketika memakai seragam sekolah berwarna biru muda yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Jaejoong jongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badanya dengan Changmin.

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Jika kau jadi anak pintar akan umma kasih hadiah" tangan Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan nakal pada teman barumu. Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan makan siang direstauran yang paling enak"

Changmin dengan antusias mengangguk cepat dan mencium kedua pipi ummanya dan yang terakhir mencium bibir ummanya.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Changmin dengan dipipi.

"Ne umma. Jangan lupa jemput Min"

"Ne. Cepat Masuk sayang" Jaejoong berdiri dan matanya terus menatap langkah Changmin yang sedang memasuki pintu sekolah. Jaejoong meRasanya senang sekali ketika melihat Changmin sudah mulai besar dengan berbagai tingkah konyolnya.

Setelah memastikan Changmin masuk Jaejoong berjalan kearah mobilnya. Hari ini ia akan menemui ibunya,sudah lama ia tak berjumpa. Inipun karrna ia ditelpon untuk datang dan membantu ibunya dibutik. Jaejoong adalah perancang busana dibutik ibunya. Karena itulah ibunya menyuruh untuk datang.

.

.

.

Pintu utama rumah bernuansa gold and silver itu terbuka. Pelaku yang membuka pintu adalah seorang namja dewasa,wajahnya yang tampan hanya menampilkan wajah yang datar dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Tuan muda-"

Ucapan sang ketua butler terhenti ketika Yunho hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Tujuan kaki Yunho sekarang ini hanyalah kamar ibunya.

Cklek.

Tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu Yunho langsung membuka pintu kamar ummanya. Umma nya terkejut melihat kedatangannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Yun-"

"Umma! Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Go Ahra!"

Ummanya langsung menggeplak lagi kepala Yunho.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini?"

"Dia bukan wanita baik-baik."

"Dasar bodoh! Apa susahnya bilang iya? Lagipula Ahra anak yang cantik dan sopan dari keluarga terpandang juga bukan? Bahkan ayahnya sahabat Appamu Yun."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya Umma! Aish" Yunho duduk diranjang ummanya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Ingat Yunho 50% saham bisa dimiliki keluarga Go! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Ummanya berusaha untuk membujuknya yang sekeras batu.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan itu nanti"

"Ini soal perjanjian resmi Yunho! Ayahmu sendiri yang menandatanganinya. Kita bisa dilaporkan jika menyalahgunakan sesuatu yang resmi. Umma mohon,menikahlah dengannya Yun"

Yunho berbaring dan mengacak-ngacak kasur ummanya yang sudah rapi.

"Ya! Dasar anak bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?"

mengomel dan menarik baju Yunho gemas. Kekanakan sekali.

"Cepatlah berangkat kekantor Yun"

Yunho masih berbaring telungkup. Rasanya ingin kabur dari sini agar ia dijauhkan dengan nenek lampir itu. Tapi jika ia pergi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoongnya.

"Cepat bangun!"

Dengan bantal guling ummanya memukul pantatnya dengan ganas dan bertubi-tubi. Aish ummanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Membuat moodnya turun saja.

"Nanti siang Ahra akan menemuimu Yun"

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ini ia sedang badmood dan dihadapkan dengan kedatangan wanita itu siang nanti. Ia butuh hiburan,ia butuh kecupan Jaejoong jika boleh meminta.

Dasar otak mesum.

Yunho bangun dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa kata pamit untuk ummanya. Ia sedang kesal.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai dikantornya dengan tak diduga si jidat lebar sudah ada disampingnya. Menampilkan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"Hai bung. Semakin tampan saja"

Yunho menyikut perut Yoochun dengan ganas. Ia merasa geli jika Yoochun mengatakan itu.

"Dan kau semakin jelek" ujar Yunho membuat Yoochun merasa sakit hati.

"Kau menyakiti ku Jung!"

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan si Yoochun. Sepertinya Yoochun butuh asupan,ia yakin pasti anak itu belum sarapan.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan Chun." Ucap Yunho

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama dan-"

"Dan kau yang membayar" potong Yunho cepat. Ia sangat hapal dengan kalimat ini. Anak ini memang tak pernah modal,modal jika didepan wanita saja.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan . Ahra datang ke kantor Yunho dengan dress berwarna putih dan rambut yang diikat rendah. Dengan percaya diri ia menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah Yunho ada diruangannya atau tidak.

"Apakah Yunho ada diruangannya?"

"Nde. Nona Go,beliau ada diruangannya" Ahra mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Ia jadi tak sabar melihat wajah calon suaminya ini. Pasti akan sangat tampan seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Ahra mengetuk 3 kali pintu ruangan Yunho dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yunho ia masuk disertai senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Hai Yunho"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sedang menunduk membaca dokumen. Melepas kaca mata bacanya dan menatap Ahra dengan malas. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Wanita ini akan datang.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Aku membawakanmu beberapa makanan. Cobalah"

Yunho memperhatikan cara berpakaian Ahra yang menurutnya sangat terbuka dibagian dada. Bukan ia sengaja untuk melihat bagian itu tapi memang kenyataannya lah yang begitu(?).

Yunho menghampiri Ahra dan duduk disofa lain. Tidak mungkin ia duduk disamping Ahra.

Ia melihat makanan yang dibawa Ahra dan menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Ia yakin ini bukan Ahra yang memasaknya.

"Apa ini masakanmu?" Yunho bertanya sambil tangannya menyumpit daging bulgogi itu.

"Ah bukan. Yang membuatnya adalah koki dirumahku"

Yunho mengunyah pelan seolah merasakan rasa daging tersebut. Rasanya enak karena memang itu buatan seorang koki.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa memasak?" Tanya Yunho membuat Ahra merengut sebal.

"Kau tahu kan jika memasak kuku ku akan rusak"

Nah!

Ini yang Yunho tidak suka. Bukankah wanita seharusnya bisa memasak walau hanya memasak mie instan sekali pun? Bagaimana jadinya anaknya nanti jika ia menikahi Ahra?

Untuk hal ini Jaejoong lebih unggul dari Ahra dan bahkan rasa masakan Jaejoong lebih enak dan segar dari pada masakan koki ini. Bahkan kemarin malam ia ketagihan dan makan dengan lahap dirumah Jaejoong.

"Ya aku paham," Yunho beranjak bangun dari sofa dan kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Yun? Habiskan dulu makananmu" kata Ahra yang melihat Yunho tak melanjutkan makanannya yang bahkan tadi hanya memakan satu suapan.

"Tidak nafsu makan"

Ahra mengangguk paham. Ia pun menutup kembali makanan itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Bukankah sebagai calon istri yang baik seharusnya memaksa agar suaminya makan? Dan bahkan dia tidak menanyakan sama sekali bagaimana rasanya? Ataupun itu? Yunho semakin muak dengannya.

"Yun?" Panggil ahra dengan nada sedikit manja. Membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya geli.

"Hm"

"2 minggu lagi kita akan menikah jadi-"

"MWO?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo. Ini chap 5 nya ya. Gini doang? Ya cuman begini doang wkwk😂 semoga ada yang masih berniat buat baca lanjutan nih ff-_-.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan voment dichap sebelumnya. Mulai saat ini saya usahakan untuk selalu update setiap. Jujur saat ini sibuk sekolah dan banyak tugas plus hafalan -gananya juga sih ya- maklum siswa baru masuk SMA/?

See you👄.

Thank You


End file.
